Quiet Lovers
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: Max is determined to help Kai, and in a twist of events, makes a deal with the older boy. He does't tell the others, and he'll be his lover. It's hard to love someone when no one else knows about it, isn't it? MK, one sided TM
1. Going Crazy

Quiet Lovers

Summary: Max wants to do anything to help Kai, especially after the ordeal with Zeo and Cereberus, and ends up making a deal with the slate haired boy. If he kept quiet about the phoenix liking him, he would call the blonde his lover, but what do you do when you love someone, and you can't tell anyone he loves you too?

Pairings: Max/Kai, one sided Ty/Max, Rei/Kenny

The slate haired boy had run off once again, he had gotten his red phoenix back only 5 minutes ago, but he didn't even stay long enough to talk to the other members of his team. Max had known this, so he headed home himself, listening to the head phones that were placed on his head, playing the song 'Going Crazy' by Plus One. It kinda reflected on how he felt about the one person he cared about enough that he would like to stay with him the rest of his life. You guessed it, he liked Kai, but he wasn't sure how would he was going to tell him, since he was fully aware of how cold the older boy was around other people. Maybe this was chance, Tyson and the others went off to have a little celebration party with Zeo, he could talk with the Ice phoenix while they were gone. He smiled to himself, and hurried along, hoping he would get to the dojo in time to catch up to the other boy.

I gave my life away

Now it's time to play

Gotta live by the choice I've made

The young turtle was running along the street that was beside the beach, humming to the song that was playing into his ears. Suddenly, the clash of a beyblade could be heard, making him take off his headphones, as he looked over by the water to see the one setting off the beyblade on a set of innocent cans was the slate haired teen. A grin appeared on his face, since he barely saw Kai practicing, and he looked so good doing it too. He made his way down the steps, turning his music off so he wouldn't announce his presence so quickly. He stood on the side of the beach, as he watched the other male have some time to himself. He smiled softly, sitting down on the soft sand.

The slated haired male watched his blade with careful eyes as it zoomed along the beach coast line, managing to avoid the water that kept coming towards the blade, and wash it up against the sand. It was running as smoothly as ever, now that he had gotten his bit beast back from the clutches of Cereberus. He had missed having the phoenix at his side while it was gone, though only person comforted him as it happening... the only person who had their bit beast taken as well...Max. The blonde was a little mysterious to him sometimes. He was usually hyper around everyone, but when he tried to help the crimson eyed male, he seemed... really sincere, the complete opposite of how he usuallly was. He raised his hand after a couple minutes, as Dranzer flew into his hand, the cool metal pressed against his palm.

This is what I choose

If I don't want to lose

And I need to let You make my move

As he went to pocket his blade, he heard a small applause being sent his way, making him freeze where he was. He turned his head to see... none other than the young American boy. He had a chibi smile on his face, his blue eyes seeming like bright sapphires as the light from the sun reflected into them continuously. Although he was the younger one, he seemed a lot older when it came to the experience in his cherub like eyes. The phoenix gave a small sigh, and turned to face the younger male, folding his arms.

"You were really good out there, Kai," The blonde walked forward, closing his eyes as he smiled, "I don't see you practice much, since you usualy walk off by yourself, so it was worth watching you."

"...Whatever." With that, the boy headed down the coast line.

The boy followed like a puppy, "It would be nice to practice with you, Kai, your a talented blader, and I would like to learn from the best."

"If you wanna learn from the best, then follow that damn Tyson around." Came the older male's response.

The blonde stopped for a second as he heard the phoenix say that to him. It really wasn't fair to either of them, since Kai had lost to the three headed beast and so did Max, but Tyson had won, but not without a struggle. A frown appeared on the blonde's lips, as his hands curled into a fist, one pressed against his chin. He reached a hand out, as if going to grab the Russian in front of him.

Cause You know better than I

Than I could ever and I don't want to try to

Ever do without You

The slate haired boy came to a stop when he felt something cling to his shirt. He turned his head to see the person doing that was the azure eyed boy, and by the look of his grip, he didn't want to let go, and no one was going to make him. His ocean orbs seemed a little saddened, as if someone had hurt him. The red eyes softened lightly, as Max looked up at him.

"I don't really care if Tyson is the one against Zeo while you weren't, your still a strong person, Kai, just because you lost one battle doesn't make you any weaker, I lost too, you know..."

"...Your used to losing, aren't you?" Kai said, a little more harsh than he wanted to let out.

Max didn't seem hurt by the comment, but since it came from the person he had a crush on, it felt like you had gotten a stab in the heart, and someone had twisted it in your chest. He looked at the ground, his grip on Kai still strong.

"Yeah, Kai, your right, I'm used to losing... but that's what helps me stand back up everytime, cause I have something to fight for... what about you? You don't lose all the time, but when you do, you almost fall apart...like you did when I found you after Zeo beat you..." The blonde sighed.

Yeah, that's a day no one could ever forget if you were there. Kai had run off by himself, and when the blonde had found him, he was curled up by a railing near the balcony that over looked the forest, slightly shivering, one, he was cold, second, he had lost Dranzer, and he wasn't sure what he could do without her. The blonde had given him a gentle hug, and told him he could understand how he felt, since he had lost Draciel to Team Psykic.

"Yeah, I know, Max..."

"Kai... I only want to help you... I know you probably don't want me to, but I want to do my best to make you feel better... and at least give you the comfort you deserve after all these years..."

The red eyes snapped into his direction, nearly causing the younger boy to jump back at the surprise of having the older boy look at him like that. He suddenly felt the boy's hands on his face, as the orbs of blood red were staring into bottomless pools of water.

"If that's what you want, then go ahead."

Before the blonde could respond, he found something that was a lot for his brain to absorb all at once. The slate haired boy was kissing him right on the lips. No fluffing way, if this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

A/N: That's the first chapter to this pretty story. I hope you like it, and I hope it gives you some pretty eye candy too. Read and Review please


	2. Swallowing Fire

"Quiet Lovers"

Pairing(s): Kai/Max, one sided Ty/Max, Rei/Kenny

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story, don't hurt me

The blonde had felt his cheeks had gone red by the time the older male in front of him had brought his amazingly soft lips away from his own. His slightly startled blue eyes looked at the narrowed orbs of red, wondering if that really happened. He wanted to say something, but his voice was nearly lost in his throat, his mind was too full of shock, and happiness as well, he had liked Kai all this time, he never would have imagined the older boy would like him back, much less kiss him. He felt the Russian's hands go to his shoulders, and lightly push him back, causing the voice to finally return to his throat.

"K-Kai...?" Max slurred out at the moment, since the phoenix's hands were still on his shoulders.

"I don't want you telling anyone about what just happened, Max."

"Huh...!" Came the blonde's almost intelligent reply, "B-But I..."

"Max."

With that, the turtle finally shut up, allowing him to talk.

The orbs of blood closed, "I know this might seem confusing to you, but I have my reasons, but that doesn't mean I don't feel the same way you do, I'm just not ready to announce to the world that I'm...soft... on another person."

"If you feel the same, then why can't I say anything?"

"Because I'm in real trouble right now, and if anyone were to know about us, you would get hurt too."

Max stared at the Russian in awe, he was in trouble? He didn't want this to get out because he was worried about him? He seemed to feel really special as he heard those words. A tiny grin appeared on his face, and was rewarded with Kai giving a almost sincere smile back. The pale skined boy lifted one of his arms, and brought it around the younger boy's waist, pulling him close. The blonde haired boy found himself blushing again since this marked the first time that Kai had ever hugged him, but he liked it a lot. He raised his arms, and brought them around the older boy, burying his face into the teen's chest, as if it were a silky pillow. The usually ice eyes that belonged to the Ice Captian were like red silk at the moment, as he lifted his free hand, and laid it on the yellow locks, lightly running his fingers through the silky hair.

He didn't want to keep Max away, he would tell the whole world that the blonde was his, and he would never let anyone take him away. But... he would have to wait, since he had other problems of his own. One with his family, and the last... with his life as Kai, the best blader in the world...or used to be. He let out a sigh from his throat, as he looked down at the younger boy, and lightly tapped his fingers against his head, making the blonde come out of the joy of being hugged by the person he liked, his ocean blue eyes blinking in light confusion.

"Max, until I'm ready to let others know about this, I have a deal I want to make with you."

"A deal?" Max asked in a dumbfounded voice, question marks appearing over his head.

"Yes."

"Okay, go ahead, I'm listening."

"I know you care about me, and I love you too, and until I'm ready to tell the others, I want you to stay quiet about it. If you do, I'll be your lover. Does that sound fair?"

Kai's...lover? That was the closest thing to a boyfriend that someone could have, right? A small nod came from the puppy, his eyes closing to give off his famous smile. A tiny smirk appeared on the older male's lips, as he leaned down, and brought the boy into another kiss. It which was responded to this time, Max's arms going around the older boy's neck, pressing deeper against the phoenix, wanting to treasure his warmth for however long it lasted. The older male slipped his arms around the turtle's waist, holding him close as the breeze from the ocean started to get a little cool. He was the fire bird, so he wouldn't let any cold wind sent shivers into the young boy he had in his arms. The younger boy ran his hands through the silky two toned hair, loving the feel of it as it slid against his slender fingers. Their moment of bliss was completely perfect... was being the keyword.

The sound of familiar voices was drawing near, causing the two to open their eyes, since they knew them all too well. They seperated from the lip lock, and looked over to see Tyson, along with Hilary, Kenny, and Rei heading along the beach to get back to the dojo. Rei was busy talking to the young genius about something, leaving the poor dragon to have a boring conversation with the class president at their middle school. As quickly as they had come into their hug and kiss, the two seperated, and gave a small distance to each other, as the weilder of Dragoon came towards the beach, and to the two other boys.

"Maxie!" Came Tyson's cry, as he threw his arms around the younger boy, a chibi smile on his face.

A blink came from the blonde, "Hey, Tyson, you seem excited."

"Where did you go? I was worried about you."

"...Tyson, I only left 30 minutes ago, and you act like we haven't seen each other in years."

"I can't help it, I was worried about my little Maxie." The dragon snuggled the blonde's cheek.

Unknown to them, anger was boiling up in Kai's blood, as he watched this little dragon trying to steal his little turtle away. He grit his teeth as to stop himself from killing Tyson where he stood, and pulling Max into his arms again, and hissing at anybody who tried to touch him. But he couldn't, as he let his anger level go down to normal, his eyebrow still lightly twitching. Rei, like always, was the only one to notice the little war that was going on in Kai's mind. Who could miss a glare appearing on someone's face, as he watched the Japanese boy hugging the younger blonde, and try to keep himself from killing the boy. The chinese boy shook his head, and turned over to Kenny, and took his hand.

"Come on, these guys will be at it for a while, let's go home." With that, the kitten dragged the genius along with him.

"But... wait... Rei, shouldn't we stop them?"  
"No need, Chief, Hilary will probably butt into their conversation in a few minutes."

As the neko had already dragged the younger boy up the steps of the beach, his prediction came true. Hilary began to pull Tyson along, saying he had a month's load of homework to do, which got the dragon back to his normal self, complaining a lot, and saying he was hungry. Max and Kai were left standing there, sweatdropping at the whole thing between the other four, then looked at each other with slightly puzzled looks. They both sighed, and headed back to the dojo. Since no one was watching them, they reached their hands out, and laced their fingers together. A gentle smile appeared on Max's cherub face, a sincere smile on the older male's, as they made their way back to Tyson's house.

* * *

The young blonde was sitting in his room, changing into some clean clothes, and laying his clothes aside, which was an under shirt, his blue shirt with a star on the waist on it, his red gloves, his gray shorts, and his tennis shoes. He slipped into the pajamas that Rei had made for him. It was a pair of blue chinese pajamas with little chibi pandas covering them, and the sleeves were lace together with sea green ribbons. He began to tighten the ribbons around his arms, and stood up, lightly running his hand through his blonde hair, already missing how Kai did it. He would run his hand gently through his hair, as if treating it like real silk that shouldn't be disturbed in any way. A small blush appeared on his face as he though of that, a grin on his lips. Speaking of which, where was Kai?

He lifted himself to his feet, and headed out of the room, and looked into the living room, seeing Rei was watching a movie with the younger genius, keeping the boy there with an arm around the waist. He gave a tiny smile, those two were so cute together, and with the kitten around, no one would be able to tease Kenny without getting their faces clawed off, he was protective that way. The look on the younger boy's face showed he was relaxed as they were watching Shark Tale, Rei having the younger boy resting against his bare shoulder.

He gave a little giggle, as he headed out of the living room, and walked down the hallway, and looked into Tyson's room. The dragon was talking on the phone with Hilary, while there was a giant pile of homework in front of him, and complaining to the other girl that this was too much work for having it all due in two weeks, which caught them both in a continuous argument. Max gave a small giggle, and closed the door behind him, and headed across the house, and looked into Kai's room, seeing a form under the blankets, a tiny giggle coming from his throat. He slowly started to creep over to the bed so the older boy wouldn't hear him, his hands brought up like he was going to attack the older boy. He leaped onto the bed, and landing on the form, which he found it only to be a bunch of pillows.

"Huh?" He pulled the blanket off, and found... it really was a bunch of pillows, "Where is he? I looked everywhere..."

He tossed the blankets aside, and got up, and headed out of the bedroom, looking around curiously. He headed down the halls, when he heard the water go off at the bathroom. He blinked, wondering who was in there. He was hoping to god it wasn't grandpa, it wasn't pretty to see a old man naked in the shower. He sweatdropped, and bonked himself in the head for ever getting that image in his mind. As soon as he figured out where Kai was, he was going for a relaxing swim in the lake. He headed over by the bathroom, and pressed his ear against the door, as he heard the sound of wet towels hitting the tiled floor. A small grin appeared on his face, and decided to see who was in the room. He opened the door of the bathroom, only to feel his cheeks go blazing red.

Standing there was the half dressed Russian, his slate hair damp from just taking a shower. He was only wearing the japanese styled black pants that he had gotten at the store, since Grandpa wanted Kai to have more clothes, since it seemed he didn't really care that much about clothing. He was showing off his nice upper frame. Wet, creamy skin, minus the part of his face that was covered by the blue tattoes he had on his cheeks. His eyes seemed a lot more beautiful with the touch of steamy air that had come from the room due to his shower. His chest, his strong shoulders, his well built abs... they were in perfect view, and Max couldn't take his eyes off of him. A hand reached out, and took Max's chin, and lifted it up some, blood locked with blue.

"I'm up here, Max."

"K-K-Kai... I-I'm sorry... I just..."

"You were checking me out?"

The poor blonde's face went red at those words, "I...uh..." He gave up, whimpering lightly.

A small laugh came from the older boy, then suddenly pulled the turtle into the room, making the younger boy fall against his slightly damp chest, his burning face almost about to get hotter. The Russian pushed the door closed, suddenly pinning the younger boy there, making their eyes get caught in a almost unbreakable lock. Max felt like a flame was swallowing him, as he was feeling nervous at the way the phoenix was looking at him... with that lustful look in his eyes.

"What are the others doing right now, Max?"  
"T-T-The others? Uh... R-Rei and Kenny are watching a movie together and... Tyson is... talking to Hilary on the phone about his neverending homework."  
"Good, then me and you can have a little time to ourselves."

Max felt the same heat cover his face again. Without even meaning to, he got caught between a door, and a lusting eyed Russian. He wasn't sure how this situation could get any worse... if it was even that bad.

A/N: That's all I got for now. We'll get to see a little Max/Kai lime in the next chapter, so if you want an update, 16 reviews oughta get the next chapter up. please enjoy


	3. The Love of the Dark

Quiet Lovers

Summary: Max wants to do anything to help Kai, especially after the ordeal with Zeo and Cereberus, and ends up making a deal with the slate haired boy. If he kept quiet about the phoenix liking him, he would call the blonde his lover, but what do you do when you love someone, and you can't tell anyone he loves you too?

Pairings: Max/Kai, one sided Ty/Max, Rei/Kenny

Before the young blonde could reason with the older boy that they were still in the bathroom, and anyone could come in while this was going on, he found the older boy's lips pressed against his. His face was painted a light strawberry color, since this seemed exactly how it had happened in all of his day dreams, except for one thing... they weren't in the bathroom, and they weren't doing it without the others knowing. Ah well, this was better than nothing. He closed his deep ocean eyes, as he pressed against Kai's lips in response, brining his arms around the older boy's neck. The phoenix brought the boy into a tight embrace around the waist, as he deepened the lock on the boy's mouth, giving the boy's lips a teasing lick. At first, Max was wondering what he was doing, until he remembered all those romance novels that Tyson had gotten him. When someone licked your lip like that, they wanted you to part your lips so they could go inside your mouth, and probably have a battle with your tounge. Not that he minded, it sounded amusing.

He obeyed the boy's order, and parted his lips as he found Kai's tounge traveling around his cavern, a rush of strawberry invading the younger male's mouth, causing himself to moan softly. It was so wonderful, he didn't want it to stop. Max began to get involved himself, as he brought his tounge into the little battle, and slipped into Kai's mouth, savoring his sweet taste, slipping his fingers back into the Russian's hair. Identical moans escaped their mouths, as they fought against each other's tounges, and Max was losing the fight... big time. Finally, the need for air became too great for either of them, and they slowly seperated from their kiss, but it didn't seem like the older male was going to stop there, no way in hell. He reached his hands behind the boy's back, and began to unbutton the back of the blonde's pajamas to he could get better access of the boy's body. Max blushed like mad, but didn't stop him, he didn't want him to stop, he wanted more. After the last button was off, he threw it aside, looking down at the boy's upper frame, and placed a hand on his chest bone.

"Your better looking than you let on, Maxie." Kai purred into the boy's ear.

"...Uh... thank you?" Max said in a quizzical manner, the fire not leaving his face alone.

A small smirk appeared from the slate haired male, as he lightly ran his hands against the boy's body, memorizing Max's features, as if he was blind, and he had to recognize someone by their features and now how they like. He liked what he saw, and Max could tell, since he had a evil look on his face. The older boy leaned down, and seemed to rest his face against the collar of the turtle's neck, then began to take light bites of the sensitive flesh, causing the boy to melt at his actions. Max felt like he was in heaven, not the 'I'm praising God, and listening to angels sing 24 hours a day, no offence, that would get a little old after a million years. It was more like he was on top of a cloud, and Kai was right there with him,and they could spend eternity together. He was snapped out of his daydream when Kai bit a little too hard at his neck, causing him to give out a little cry, and feel his neck. His blue eyes narrowed on the older boy, a pout appearing on his face.

"Kai, you just gave me a hickey!" He exclaimed.  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"...For someone that doesn't want others knowing about our relationship, you like marking me as yours, don't you?"  
"Oh, don't fret, Maxie, it'll come out with some rubbing alcohal." Kai ran his fingers across Max's throat.

A small purr came from the younger boy's throat as Kai did that to his neck. Not like he could help it, he had melted in Kai's feathery touches so much, it was almost normal at the moment in time. The slender fingers ran across his neck, and down his arms, feeling the boy's muscles, and soft skin. The purr got louder in the turtle's throat, making you believe he was more like a kitten instead of a shelled reptile. He smiled, and kissed the younger boy's neck, letting his hands travel down the boy's frame, leaving kisses and bites as he traveled downwards, seeming to like the sweet taste of the younger boy's soft skin. A small groan escaped the boy's lips, as his flushed returned to his face. The steam in the room was probably affecting the younger boy's vision, since everything seemed a little hazy to his pools of sea blue. Kai began to tease the younger boy's skin, as he gave the soft flesh small licks, leaving sticky trails behind, as his hand traveled down, and went to the boy's pants, slowly unzipping them.

Max held a small cry in the back of his throat. Oh god, they were going to do this now? He felt himself blush at what could happen if Kai completed his little scam. He wouldn't be able to hold his cries back, and if he didn't tell the others what was going on, they would suspect the worse, and they would like the older boy was hurting him or something. The older boy wasn't hurting him... in the physical way. His emotions were a little twisted at the confusing state he had gotten himself into. He was in love with Kai, and the older boy loved him too, but didn't want anyone else to know, and Tyson liked him too,but he couldn't tell him he was in love with Kai, or the older boy would get angry at him, or something. He could see it know, Kai's face going back into the glare he had always seen, and rapidly hitting the younger boy in the head with a hammer. The thoughts were interrupted, as they heard a knock coming from the door behind Max's back, making both of them look over.

"Kai, you still in there, have you seen Max?"

It was Kenny, great, the little kitty's genius comes to ruin the fun from the two boys, how typical. A small sigh came from the older boy's lips, as he stood up, and motioned to Maxie to get dressed, as he called back out to the younger boy.

"Don't worry, Max is in here."

"..." Max felt himself blush, wasn't Kai supposed to be covering for him, not trying really hard to give everything away?

"Okay, what are you two doing in there?"

"I forgot my scarf in my room, and Max brought it in here for me."

"Oh okay, I was just wondering. I'll see you later."

With that, the younger genius hurried back to the living room where the kitten was still sitting, wanting to watch another movie with Kenny before they headed off to bed last night. A small sigh came from the younger boy's lips, as he began to change back into his pajamas. He felt hands takes the buttons of the back of his shirt, and let his fingers brings back to their fastened state. A small smile appeared on Max's face, as the older boy finally finished what he was doing, and helped the younger boy to his feet. Max looked at the older boy's chest again, seeming to like the older male's frame more than anything, as he blushed again. Kai didn't seem to mind, after seeing the blonde doing it when he came into the shower room, he thought he should get used to it. Max lifted his hand up to show the boy's clothes, which was a black silk shirt and his famous white scarf. The older boy took them into his hands and began to dress himself, using his face paint to remake the triangles that had gotten smudged in his shower.

"Kai...?"

"You should go get some rest, Max, we have training tomorrow at 10, and I don't want you over sleeping like Tyson always does." The older boy said, finishing the last triangle on his face.

"...Well... could I at least get a hug before I go?" Max said, shuffling his foot.

The older boy looked over at him, as he was drying his hands after getting all the paint off his fingers, his blood eyes looking at the younger youth's ocean blue. He gave a small chuckle, and set the towel down, giving a shrug, as if saying 'sure, go ahead.' The turtle smiled, as he brought his arms around Kai, snuggling into his chest. The other boy laid a hand on the silky blonde hair, running his fingers through the beautiful golden locks. Max gave the older boy a small kiss, on the cheek, and headed to the bedroom he had, and took a small bottle of rubbing alcohal with him. As soon as he got to his room, he shut the door, and sat down at his mirror, and poured some of the liquid onto a small rag he had on the counter, and began to rub it soothingly against his neck where the older boy had bit him.

Unknown to the younger boy, the door had opened to show the navy haired boy, his storm eyes gleaming evily, as he closed it silently behind him, and slowly began to creep towards the blond, his hands brought up like he was a werewolf, and he was going to eat Max alive. Max brought the rag away from his neck to see it had fadded from his neck, as a small sigh came from his throat, as he laid it down. Out of nowhere, he found the older Japanese boy throw his arms around him, as he nearly fell onto the desk that he had been sitting by. He picked himself up, and looked over his shoulder to see the older boy with his arms around his shoulders, his face set up in a boyish grin, his chest resting against the younger boy's neck, making him seem nervous that the other male would ask why he had rubbing alcohal in his room. But... being the idiotic person Tyson is, he didn't even notice it.

"Maxie, I'm so bored, and Hilary won't leave me alone!"

"...Why does this concern me?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tyson gave the sad puppy eyes, "Could you sleep with me tonight, Max?"

Max felt himself jump in his seat, "W-What...?"

"Awww, please, Max, everytime we used to go somewhere, you always sat next to Rei or Kai, leaving me with the Chief."

"B-But, Tyson..."  
"Please?"

Oh god... this wasn't good. Tyson was giving the look, and it looked like he wasn't going to leave him alone until he agreed to it. He was slowly starting to give in to the boy's power of persuasion (the sacred POP laughs). Suddenly, something grabbed the collar of Tyson's yellow with chibi frogs pajamas, and held him into the air. The savior of the day was none other than our favorite kitty, Rei. His golden eyes were narrowed on the younger boy that was in his grip, as he turned towards the door. Being the stubborn dragon his was, the storm eyed male wiggled around like a fish in the tiger's grip.

"Rei, lemme go, I was talking to my Maxie!"

"Maxie wants to be left alone tonight, try asking again next week." With that, he dropped the younger boy at the doorway.

"Rei, you little tyrannt! Why are you keeping me from Max?" Tyson pouted like a baby.  
"Because I checked your room before I came in here, and you still have more than half of your homework to do, and besides we have training in the morning, so you need to get some sleep."

Tyson grinded his teeth together, as he walked down the hall, grumbling the kitten was just as bad as their sour puss captian. He small chuckle came from Rei, as he turned his head to look over at Max.

"You okay in there, Max?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for your help, Rei."

"Sure thing." The kitty winked. "Anyways, I'll see you in the morning, me and Kenny are gonna watch Reflections before we head off to bed."

"Kay, night." Max waved as the older boy headed off to see his little Chief.

A small smile appeared on the blonde's lips. Rei and Kenny were the only couple in this house that had been honest with their feelings, and they seemed to be doing just fine. He had Kai, and Tyson was trying to hit on his every chance he got. He gave a sigh, being a cute hyper blonde was sometimes a disadvantage when you were in love with one person, and others want you instead. He rubbed his head, maybe a good night sleep like Kai said would help him clear his head. He set his stuff aside, and headed over to his bed, and laid down, and brought the blankets over his frame, as he fell asleep, his blonde bangs covering his eyes.

* * *

Something hot was dripping onto the slate haired boy's face, as he gave a little twitch, as his blood red eyes opened, as he found his hands brought up in chains. Oh god... this dream again. He was back. In that room of nothing but darkness, his wrists and ankles in binds, and something that felt like blood dripping across his face, and body. He tried not to look forward, if he did, he was going to see them again... the images of his mind that he saw over and over again, and it left a new scar in his heart as he saw them. Suddenly, dark hands appeared behind him, and grabbed his head, and forcefully turned his head, making him look forward. His eyes were wide as saucers, as the sight was brought back into his vision once again.

The still form of his little turtle was lying on the ground in front of him, a trail of blood seeming to slowly pour from his waist. his whole frame looking limp and pale. The older boy managed to pull himself together, and and slowly made his way over to the form of his lover, and kneeled next to him, and laid a hand on his head, feeling the slightly blood stained hair through his fingers. Something new was making it's way down his face, as he raised both of his hands to see it was tears. He tried to wipe them off, but it only caused him to spread the blood that was already on his face.

"It's your fault, you know." Came a dark voice.

The older boy turned around to find himself looking at a shadowed figure, the only thing visible is the red eyes that burned into his own red rose orbs. He seemed to resemble someone, but he couldn't make it out. He growled, as he turned to face this new person, the one that said that he was the one that killed Max, the only person he held dear in his life.

"Your lying! How could I ever bring myself to hurt him! I care for him more than anything."  
"Tsk tsk, you should know better than to play dumb, Kai, you should know why it's your fault that the boy there is hurt. The promise you have is the reason you will never hold him in your arms, and feel anything but the icy feeling of his skin touching yours."

Kai growled angrily, as he managed to pull the shackles that were around his wrists apart, and flew at the shadow, as if he was going to rip him apart, his fist was caught by a surprisingly strong hand. The shadow's hand began to slowly apply pressure against his curled up fist, causing a wince of pain to appear on his face. A evil smirk appeared on the seemingly stronger and older shadow's face, as he threw the Russian to the ground, the boy's arms getting soaked in the turtle's warm blood, as his eyebrow twitched angrily.

"Look at it, my young Kai. Drink it all in, remember the feel of the young boy's blood against your skin. You will soon be feeling it between your fingers again soon. And you want to know the scary thing?" The dark fingers of the shadow was pressed against the boy's blood soaked shoulders, as a icy voice drifted into his ears, "Your going to enjoy it."

The blood red eyes were frozen over in horror, as he looked down at his hands, seeing the crimson liquid dripping from his fingers, the tears appearing in his pained eyes. He reached a hand out, and went to lay his hand against the boy's head, but then everything went up in darkness. The body was gone, the shadow was gone, the chains were gone. He was alone... alone once again in his darkness.

A/N: Yeah, pretty scary at the ending, you'll learn what happened, and more as you continue to read this pretty story. read and review please


	4. One Strange Day

Quiet Lovers

Summary: Max wants to do anything to help Kai, especially after the ordeal with Zeo and Cereberus, and ends up making a deal with the slate haired boy. If he kept quiet about the phoenix liking him, he would call the blonde his lover, but what do you do when you love someone, and you can't tell anyone he loves you too?

Pairings: Max/Kai, one sided Ty/Max, Rei/Kenny

The sky outside was still dark, even though it was about eight o'clock in the morning, at least two hours late of when the slate haired male usually woke up from his sleep. He could hear the drizzle of rain pouring from outside, so that pretty much explained why it was still pitch black outside. He felt really warm, even though it was certain that the heater in the dojo wasn't on. He didn't want to move, since he was amazingly comfortable, especially with the small stroking that was going through his slate colored bangs. Wait... stroking...? Who was doing that? Was someone in his room? Finally, his stubborness to wake up gave up, as he opened his blood red eyes, only to meet with a pair of marigold that belonged to a Chinese kitten. 

The younger boy had pulled the blankets over Kai's frame last night, since he usually just plopped down on the bed without covering up. The usually bound up black hair had been set loose, as some of it went past his lithe shoulders, as his bangs were pressed against his forehead, since he had taken a shower earlier that morning. It was pretty obvious to tell, since the locks smelled with the scent of vanilla. He was still wearing his black chinese pajamas that had little chibi tigers decorated all over the fabric with slits in the sleeves and waist. His sun kissed fingers were lightly brushing Kai's two toned hair out of his face, since there was a ribbon of sweat running down the other male's face. Seeing the phoenix was finally awake, he gave a light smile, and reached out, and flicked on the lamp that sat on the night stand, causing the red eyed male to hiss angrily from getting the blinding light right into his sight since he was still adjusted to the dark. He rubbed his eyes furiously, then looked over at the boy.

"Why are you in my room? Did I leave a sign on my door that said 'Welcome all privacy invading kittens'?"

A small shake of the head came from Rei, "No, I heard you groaning in your sleep after I had taken a shower, so I came in here to see what was wrong."

A chill of ice ran through Kai's spine as he heard that, "...Did I say anything while I was asleep?"

The kitten stared off for a second. Damn right Kai had been talking in his sleep, and whatever it was, it had to do with the little blonde that was still sleeping in the other room, and it has horrible. The whole time he had tried to get the older boy to calm down in his sleep, he had muttered words like 'Max' and 'blood' and many other things. A tiny sigh came from Rei, as he let himself look back over at the two toned male, and shook his head.

"No, you didn't say anything, you were just groaning and whimpering lightly."

"...Right." Our favorite Russian replied in an uneasy tone.

"Well, I'll leave you alone, I'm gonna go talk to the Chief before he falls asleep for a long while."

"..." Kai watched as the kitten opened the door to the room, "...Rei?"

The black haired male looked over, "Yes?"

"...Thanks."

A small blink came from Rei, this was the first time the older boy had thanked him for anything, but a small smile appeared on his lips anyway. He gave a nod to Kai's graditude, and closed the door, and headed down the hall. He gave a quick peek into the little blonde's room, seeing he was lying on his side, his breath barely heard as he inhaled and exhaled, his messy yellow hair slight puffed out on the pillow he was lying his head against. A tiny chuckle came from his lips, the little puppy looked so cute when he was sleeping, maybe that's what made him so attractive to Tyson... and possibly Kai. He light shook his head, no one could keep their hands off him, straight or not. He slid the door closed, and continued down the hall, and looked into the dragon's room, finding him sprawled out on his bed, snoring up a storm. A sweatdrop appeared by the kitten's head. Whoever could sleep through that snoring would have to be the heaviest sleeper ever, or just didn't sleep. Now he knew what Kenny went through when they had started their first year as the Bladebreakers. Poor thing.

After getting himself a drink of strawberry milk, he came into the room he now shared with the Chief, and looked inside, seeing the boy had fallen asleep at his computer again. A chuckle came from Rei, as he closed the door behind him, and made his way over, and picked the boy up, letting him rest against his chest for now, and began to move the mouse he had connected to it last night. Suddenly, the light flashed on, as a plasma colored screen appeared, and a little voice speaker appeared.

"Hey, stop messing with the mouse, a girl is trying to get some sleep!" Came a woman's voice.

A chuckle came from the kitten's lips, "I'm sorry, Dizzi, I was just trying to shut it down, so the both of you could get some rest."

"Awwww, your putting the chief to bed, that is so sweet of you, Rei. Now I know why he loves you so much."

"Cut it out, Diz, your making me blush. Sleep well, okay?"

"Yeah, good night, Rei... or morning, whatever works for you."

A small laugh came from his lips, as he let the labtop shut down, and then turned his attention to the boy still resting his head against his chest. With ease, he lifted the little genius into his arms, and went over by the bed, and sat down, carefully laying the boy onto the slighty unmade bed, and brought the soft blankets around the brown haired boy's body, who immediatly curled up under them. The sun kissed skinned boy reached out, and took the boy's glasses, and laid them on the night stand. He lightly ran his fingers through the boy's earth colored hair, feeling the soft locks run through his fingers. He smiled, the expert looked so adorable, and snuggled up in bed, wearing his green pajamas with chibi frogs on them. He suddenly yawned, then muttered something like 'please don't put peanut butter on the keyboard, Tyson.' A muffled laugh came from Rei, since he had covered his mouth with his hand to keep from waking the younger boy from the sleep he was in. He decided to leave Kenny where he was, the boy needed some rest after all the updates he made to everyone's beyblades last night. He picked himself off the bed, hesitantly bringing his fingers out of his hair, and headed for the kitchen to make something for everyone to eat, since he was the only person around that was trusted in the kitchen anymore.

* * *

A cute yawn came from the small turtle, as he opened his eyes, and found it was raining outside, making it pretty dark outside. He light rubbed his blue eyes, and turned his lamp on, as he reached for the brush he usually used to fix up his hair. He brought his hand around the light green handle, and began to run it through his hair. He began to hope that Tyson didn't come in like he did yesterday, and scare the life out of him. He tried to push that thought out of his mind, and to keep him from thinking of the stings of pain that ran through his scalp from brushing his golden hair. He allowed himself to drift off into yaoi land, as he ran his brush through his blonde locks. He could see the older Russian standing there, wearing a silk black top that had a collar connected to the neck of the shirt. He wasn't even wearing his blue face paint... oh god, it made him look so sexy to the American. Kai turned his head lightly, seeing the younger boy, as a gentle smile appeared on his face, as he reached his arms out, as if offering the boy a place in his arms. The younger boy felt a smile tug at his lips, and was just about to dash over, and throw his arms around the older boy...was.

"Max, what's with the pole hugging?"

The blonde snapped out of his daydream to see he was hugging the pole that was on his bed, and looked over to see the slate haired male standing there, not sure if he should wonder what the turtle was doing, or just snicker at the sight in front of him. A deep shade of blush appeared on his face, as he let go of the pole he was currently hugging. Oh god, he was so embarressed. He picked his brush back up, and began to run it through the tangled parts of his hair, trying to let the deep flush finally disappear from his light tanned skin. The older boy lightly shook his head, and made his way over, and sat next to the boy, and snatched the brush from him. Before Max could protest, the brush was gently ran through his hair, doing it's best not to pull at the blonde silk, since the boy was tender headed. The turtled melted completely, his blue eyes closing in relaxation. This was really comforting to him, maybe he should have Kai brush his hair more often.

Kai ran the soft bristles through the young boy's hair, pretty amazed at how well the younger male kept his hair, despit the usual unruley look he always had. Not that he really minded it, at least he didn't have to worry about messing the boy's hair up while petting it randomly. Finally he was done getting the evil tangles out of the boy's hair, as he set the brush down, when Max suddenly fell backwards, and fell onto Kai's chest. A huge shade of crimson appeared on the older boy's face since he had expected the sudden contact. The American snuggled into his a chibi smile appearing on his face. The moment seemed completely perfect, as if God had granted them a moment together. A small smile appeared on the Russian's lips, as he raised his arms, and brought them around the young teen's frame, letting him rest against his strong chest. Another purr came from Max, as if he had stolen the identity of neko-jin from Rei while he wasn't looking. Kai lifted a hand, and ran it through the boy's hair.

The two boys were pulled out of their beautiful bliss when they heard someone running through the halls. Both of them guessed it was either Tyson or Hilary, since Rei never ran unless someone was messing with his genius, and Kenny could never keep that pace for more than 3 minutes. They quickly seperated from their hug, and the younger boy hurried over to his dresser so he could quickly pick out something to wear, since he could smell sausage cooking in the kitchen, so they would be called to dinner very soon. Kai stood up, and headed for the door, only to have a sharp impact with the navy haired boy, as both of them fell over, hitting the dojo ground with a thud. Hilary, who had been chasing Tyson to get him to do his homework, froze as she found the two fallen boys, as he brought her hands over her mouth in a 'oh my goodness' look. A sweatdrop appeared by Max's head, as he stood up, throwing on his blue and yellow star shirt, and made his way over.

"Tyson? Kai? Are you both okay?" The blonde asked, hoping nothing was broken.

"Keep her away!" Tyson cried, and jumped behind Max, "She's torturing me with the Geometry!"

The girl twitched as she was being pointed to as if she was a monster, "Tyson, if you don't do your homework now, you'll have even less time to get it done, and I'll make sure it interfers with your beyblading."

"You homework nazi!" He cried back.

"Why you-!"

"Shut up."

They all looked over at the Russian who had just regained his composure, and was busy brushing the invisible dirt from his arms. The blonde could tell, even before hearing anything else. Kai had been knocked over, and now he was pissed. The older boy sent a glare at the Japanese boy, making him cringe, and hide further behind Max, pretending he was a scared child that needed to be rescued. The scarlet eyed male twitched lightly, as he pulled Tyson by the arm, and lightly threw him, but the dragon regained his footing, and looked over to see his Ice captian giving him a dirty look.

"I don't want to hear another word of this. Hilary, if you stop bugging Tyson, I'll let you watch us practice, and Tyson, get in there, and get at least 5 pages of your math homework done, or I'll make sure and tell Rei not to make you anything for breakfast, no matter how much you cry or beg."

Tyson went completely pale as he heard those words. He quickly scrambled down the hall to his room to get his work down as quickly as he could. The dragon was a huge eater, if he didn't eat breakfast, he was going to be complaining that he was hungry until they had lunch. Hilary sighed lightly, and bowed lightly to the older boy, giving her apologises for what just happened, and the made her way to the kitchen as if to see if she could offer the neko-jin any assissance. The puppy looked over at the older boy, pretty amused at how he had settled the situation, and even more amused at the fact that he had thrown the dragon off of him as if he was a rag doll. A small giggle came from his lips, as he lightly took Kai's arm.

"Kai! I'm hungry, let's go eat, the smell in the kitchen is pretty delicious."

"...Yeah, alright." With that, the older boy allowed himself to be dragged through the hall and into the kitchen.

* * *

Tyson was finally getting to work on the last page of Geometry that he had to work on before he could eat. Then he would be dragged into the living room to practice for a good long 3 hours, and then finally get to eat some decent for lunch. The dragon looked at the shapes and numbers and angles on his paper, and it was only starting to give him a headache. Even after Hilary's lecture, which he wasn't paying attention for, he still didn't know completely what he was doing. He lightly tapped his pencil against the table, his storm eyes looking blank from the confusion that was running through his mind. The blade that was on the desk next to him started to lightly pulse.

/What's with the unintelligent look, Tyson/

The dragon nearly jumped in his seat, but the voice was familiar, "...Dragoon?"

/Yeah, now what's the problem/

"It's this damn math that Hilary is making me work on! It's making my brain do flips in my head..." He muttered.

/I could help you if you really want./

"...You know how to do Geometry?"

/Tyson, I used to guard the planet before I was put in the sword your grandfather had, I'm smarter than I look./

The Japanese boy quirked an eyebrow up, at least one dragon was smart, "Yeah, sure, you can help."

With that, the Japanese boy would speak out the problem, and the dragon would give out the tips neccesary to solve the problem. It was actually pretty surprising, his bit beast was actually smart. Unknown to the baseball capped boy, then door opened a bit, and showed the red eyed girl, since she was checking on Tyson to make sure he was actually doing his work, and not slacking off and reading his comics again. Last time he did that, she chased him around the room with a tendo stick, occasionally hitting him on the head with it. It left her in a bit of a shock, the navy haired boy was actually working, and he was getting the right answers. She lightly tapped her chin. She almost got the urge to go into the room, and shake him until he told her what he did with the real Tyson. A tiny smile appeared on his face, as she closed the door, and headed down the hall, since the kitty had finally finished breakfast, and Max had already attacked it.

Hilary came into the dining room to see the three boys sitting at the table, already getting started on their share of breakfast. Max took a bite of his sausage and gravy, then began to talk to the other boys about something random. He was quickly silenced by the eldest male, and told to swallow his food before he talked, since having gravy spit on you wasn't very comfortable. Rei gave a small chuckle, and bit into his toast. She smiled, and decided to go wait in the backyard for a while until they started their training, besides, the fresh air would do her some good, besides, she had already finished her lunch.

"Seconds please!" Max chirped, raising his plate up for another helping.

"Max, I told you to swallow your food!" Kai butted in.

"Now now, Kai, just let him enjoy himself." The kitty smiled, and handed the boy his second plate.

The older boy grumbled angrily, "Easy for you to say, your not getting gravy spluttered on you."

"I've gotten worse when I had to sit by Tyson while we went to restaurants, thank you very much."

Max decided to help, "Come on, let's not fight, we can save it for when we're practicing, okay?"

The two boys gave a small shrug, and went back to finishing their breakfast, although the Russian let out a string of curses from being smarted off to. The blonde gave a small giggle, and patted the older boy's shoulder, then went back to the remaining breakfast he had. It was pretty cute, Rei had to admit to himself, Max was usually kind to everyone, and he seemed to be giving that a upgrade when he was around Kai. The tiger weilding boy was just about to take another bite of his toast, when a blur of navy ran past him, making him smash his head against the table and his toasted and buttered bread. The other males sweatdropped, and saw the culprit was Tyson, as he was litterally pouring the rest of the sausage and gray onto his plate. Rei picked himself off the table, and slowly removed the edile object off his face, and used a napkin to wipe the butter off his forehead.

"Damn, Tyson... slow down next time, you just turned me into a tiger sandwich." The boy scolded.

A response didn't come, the dragon was already chowing down on his meal, "..."

The blonde and slate haired boy looked at each other, then lightly shrugged, and finished up their breakfast. Kai was the first to stand, and he picked up both his and Max's dishes, and headed to the sink, and set them inside. He turned to the other two and pointed to the living room, pretty much giving away that he was going to go start his training. No response came from the dragon still, the kitty simply nodded, and went to get himself something better to eat, and the turtle stood up from his seat, wanting to practice their blading skills with the other male. He gave a nod to the young blonde, and headed for the living room, since it was still raining outside, and they could just use the dish that was in there.

The young couldn't be more excited, he was finally getting a chance to practice with the mighty phoenix. Usually, Kai was stuck practicing with Rei and Tyson, leaving him to battle one of the others. He quickly passed the older boy, and raced into the living room, and stood in front of the two beydishes, quickly pulling out his blade, and sets it against his launcher, and brought his fingers onto the launcher, and pointed it forwards as the older male came into the room. Kai found himself raising an eyebrow at how fast Max had gotten in there, and then ready his blade for a battle. Well, Max did say he would love to battle against him, and it looks like he was finally getting his wish. A grin appeared on the phoenix's face, as he pulled Dranzer out of his pocket, and set it on his launcher, and pointed it forward, both going into a quick stare down.

"You ready, Kai?" Max grinned playfully.

A simple nod came from the red eyed male, "I always am."

The two didn't even wait for the countdown, as they ripped their cords out of the launchers, and the two blades flew into the dish at great speed, the green blade going into the center of the dish, and the blue blade went across the dish, and raced at the puppy's blade, as they met head on, sparks starting to appear around the two blades. Water energy began to surround Draciel, while fire did the same for Dranzer, as steam started to lift from the dish around the two boy, making it almost seem like they were in the middle of a foggy street. Scarlet eyes stayed locked with the orbs of ocean blue, as small smiles appeared on their faces, as their battle continued.

Finally, the green blade went on the attack, as a small wave of energy emmitted from the blade, and slashed into Kai's Dranzer, causing it to back off a few feet, as it went to the edge of the dish. This was pretty hard to admit, but Max was a worthy opponet, it was no wonder he stood up so well against Tyson and Rei, he was better than he let on. The red phoenix went back onto the attack, and slammed into Draciel, as they struggled for ground, and tried to push each other backwards, but they were getting nowhere fast. Small drops of sweat were starting to appear at the sides of their faces. All the power they were driving from their attacks could probably power the house for a month or so.

"Volcano Emission!"

"Heavy Viper Wall!"

The violet turtle rushed out of the green blade, as it let out a battle cry, as it's defense like attack started to gather it's energy. Dranzer raised itself from the blue beyblade, as it raised it's wings, and let out a cry, as flames surrounded it's frame, as the two flew at each other, as the crackle of flames met head on with the rush of the water like blast, causing the boys to cover their eyes from the forceful wind that started up around them. Claws and bites were thrown at each other, and the fire bird took it's chance, and threw all of it's power at the shelled reptile, as it let out a cry, and disappeared back into it's blade. The blue blade threw the green blade out of the dish, but... it didn't go exactly where it was supposed to.

The green blade flew past the blonde's arm, making him let out a cry, as he tightly gripped his arm, a wave of pain running through his face. A rush of shock ran across the older boy's eyes, as he could see the crimson liquid running through his slender fingers. Flashes of his dream of hell ran through his mind, Max's injured body, the crimson blood flowing onto the ground around him, the blood that was staining his fingers.

'Your going to enjoy it...' The voice echoed in his mind.

The older boy ignored the two blades that were in front of him, only one thing mattered to him at the moment, as he cried out that person's name.

"Max...!"

A/N: Yes, yes, that took forever, but I had a writer's block for a couple days, and I wrote most of this while I was in Digital art at school. I hope you enjoy it, and yes, it's longer that usual, just enjoy and review please.


	5. Building Pressure

Quiet Lovers

**Summary: Max wants to do anything to help Kai, especially after the ordeal with Zeo and Cereberus, and ends up making a deal with the slate haired boy. If he kept quiet about the phoenix liking him, he would call the blonde his lover, but what do you do when you love someone, and you can't tell anyone he loves you too?**

**Pairings: Max/Kai, one sided Ty/Max, Rei/Kenny**

"What the hell happened here!"

The mess that is circled around the Russian, the American, and the Japanese boy began as the three boys came into the room to find Max was bleeding, and the blades had stopped. Tyson had taken notice that Draciel's green blade was stained red from being thrashed out of the dish, and across the blonde's arm. His eyes seeming like raging storms, as he looked over at the older male, who was kneeling next to Max, trying to get a better look at his injured arm. It was Kai's fault, the dragon growled in his mind, he knew he was the reason the poor blonde was hurt. Before even giving the two boys a chance to reply to the question, he stomped over, and pulled Max to his feet, and brought him behind him, keeping the blonde out of reach of the phoenix.

"Tell me what happened, Kai...! What happened to my Maxie...?"  
"..." The fire bird's hair covered his blood red eyes.  
"Tyson, it wasn't Kai's fau--"  
"I said tell me what happened, dammit!"

The older boy twitched as the younger dragon raised his voice at the Russian like that. He really couldn't blame Tyson though. He cared about Max just as much as he did, and seeing him hurt would cause him to grow in anger. His gloved hands turned into tight fists, as his blood eyes stayed locked with the orbs of baby blue. The young turtle looked over at his lover, a sad look on his face, even as the kitten came over to him, and lightly took his hand, and lead him out of the room to have his arm looked out, and get it fixed up. The Chinese boy was really good with medical care, it explains why he was able to last as long as he did when he lived with the White Tigers back in White Tiger Hills. Kenny looked at his kitten, and then over at Tyson and Kai. He wasn't sure where to go at the moment, then had his shoulder gripped by Rei, who gave him the look that said 'Leave them alone, there's going to be sparks flying between them'. Getting that picture clear through his head, he followed the three boys out of the room.

The dragon and the phoenix stood a few minutes, the scarlet orbs looking into the piercing storm eyes. A mellow looking phoenix and a completely pissed off dragon. I think they switched personalities for a couple minutes as this was happening. Tyson moved forward, his eyes piercing into Kai's, nearly making the older boy back away, but he didn't even bother to move from where he was, whatever he was getting, he probably deserved it. The storm eyed male gripped the older male's shirt, and pushed him into the wall behind him, making the fire bird wince. He opened one of his red eyes, looking at the flaming eyes in front of him.

"Tell me what went on in here, Kai! What happened that we came in here to see Max on the floor, and his arm was bleeding!"  
The red eyed male twitched, as he let his eyes close, "..."  
"Answer me, dammit!"

"...It was an accident...Draciel was knocked out of the dish, and it missed his palm, and went across his arm..."  
The storm eyes narrowed dangerously, "Is that the truth?"  
"I don't lie when it comes to my team mates..."

Guilt completely covered the phoenix's face, and even the dragon could see it in his eyes. A growl came from the younger male, as he clentched his hand into a fist. He released the older male from his grip before he brought himself to slam his knuckles into Kai's face, and repeat the action at least 5 times. He hissed, and stomped out of the room, leaving the older male in his grief. The older male laced his fingers into his hair, his mouth curling up into a snarl. He had the urge to start crying, he had hurt his little turtle, and now the dragon was pissed at him like a girl on a rampage when someone called her fat. Nothing would come for him, not even for this. Maybe he should wait before going to talk to the younger blonde, if he went in there now, Tyson's rage would meet him head on, and he knew Max didn't want him hurt over something like this. He clentched a few of his locks into his hand, and headed out of the room, ready to just lock himself in his bedroom for a couple hours.

* * *

"There, it's all fixed up, Max." The tiger announced, tightening the bandages into a knot. 

The blonde gently rubbed his arm, giving Rei a smile, "Thank you, Rei, it feels a lot better now."

"What happened in there, Maxie?" The chief asked, hugging his lab top to his chest.

"It was an accident, that's all... I missed my beyblade, and it hit my arm..."

The kitty sat next to the younger boy, and placed a hand on Max's head, "Don't let it bother you so much."

"Huh? Don't let what bother me?"  
"Tyson and Kai. They'll calm down after a while, they usually do, so don't feel bad about what happened, okay?"

"...Yeah, okay."

"We'll let you rest now. Let's go, Kenny."

The black haired kitty began to gather his first aid kit, as the young blonde looked out the window, a look of concern appearing in his face. He didn't even take notice to the chief and the golden eyed male's absence, his blue eyes looking at the glass that had drips of water pouring down them. He knew Rei was right, hell he always was when it came to stuff like that, but he felt responsible. He could have dodged that blade before it hit his arm. Simply move out of the way, give a playful laugh that he lost, like it was no big deal. Now it was going to hell, he was injured, the dragon probably can't even look at Kai without getting the urger to kick him in the shins, and the slate haired male is going through a guilt trip in his room. He winced, since the thought of Kai locked up in his room caused him to tensify his grip on his arm. He took his hand away, and looked at the blood that had leaked through the bandages and onto his fingers. He sighed, and picked himself off the chair in his room, and headed to the bathroom to wash himself up.

As he headed down the hallway to the dojo, he came to the door where Kai's room was, and stopped where he was. He reached a hand out, and placed it on the door knob, and gave it a gently jingle. Yep, it was locked, just as he thought. His eyes softened, and took his hand away from the door, and brought his blood stained fingers away from his arm, and wrote something on the sliding door, then took his fingers away. He didn't want to disturb the older boy, so if he came out, he could read his little message, and maybe feel a little less blue. He went into the bathroom, and closed it after him, wanting to take a shower, since he felt like a wreck. He fixed up the bandages on his arm, and went over to the shower, and pulled the curtain over the tub. He moved it aside for a second, and twisted the knob, as the steaming water rained down into the tub.

After stripping off his clothes, but keeping the bandages on, he stepped into the shower, and stood under the water, as it poured down on his shoulders, letting the tense muscles relax under the massaging like pressure of the raining liquid. He picked up the body wash, and squirted some into his palm, and set it aside, as he began to clean his fingers of the blood the he had stained through his bandages, then began to wash everything else up. (not going into detail here if you don't mind) He brought his hands under the water, as it slowly began to wash the soap and suds that had came onto his fingers from washing up, and then went for the 2 in one shampoo, and poured it into his golden hair, as he began to lather it into his hair, massaging his scalp slowly. His head had been hurting from all that, and this was starting to feel good. A small purr came from his throat, since it seemed he stole Rei's identity again. After finally deciding to bring his slender fingers out of his hair, he let his arms rest at his sides, as the shower water rained down on his hair and body, rinsing the solution from his hair.

Unknown to the bathing blonde, the door had opened up, as a figure stepped into the bathroom, silently closing the door behind him. As the young blonde turned off the water, he pulled the curtain back, and grabbed one of the towels he had set on the seat of the toilet, and went back in, rubbing his face since he was stupid enough to get soap in his eyes. He brought the towel away from his face, and threw the curtain to the shower back, and tied the towel around his waist, finally opening his eyes. He nearly freaked out when he found a pair of storm colored orbs looking into his baby blue. He pressed his hand against his chest, as if keeping his heart from going from his chest all the way to his throat. After regaining his ability to breath, and crossed look appeared on his face for the invasion of privacy.

"Tyson, I was taking a shower, what are you doing in here?"

"Well, I went into your room, and found that you weren't in here, so I figured you had taken a shower or something, Max."

"Yeah, I took a shower, but that doesn't exactly explain why you came in here."

"Well, I was worried about you." The dragon replied, giving a small smile.

Yep, the dragon was back to normal, thought Max, "Well, I'm not dead yet. I'm gonna go get dressed, and then take a nap, I'm really tired-"

Before the young blonde could get to his pile of clothes, the older boy took his shoulder into his grip, and pushed the young turtle against the edge of the bathtub. Max let out a soft cry at the forceful push, and almost felt like he was going to hit his head on the back of the shower, but Tyson kept him up with one arm, securing his grip on the boy. The orbs of baby blue looked up at the Japanese boy, a little naiive at what was going on. Before the puppy could speak the older boy's name to ask what he was doing, he was silenced when he found their privacy bubbles had popped, and their lips had been crushed together. His ocean eyes went wide at what happening. He didn't seem to mind a kiss if it came from his crush, but this was different. He lightly squirmed in the lip lock, but Tyson pinned him down a bit more, giving his bottom lip a small lick, litterally begging for entrance into his cavern. He wasn't given the access, as the blonde managed to bring his lips away from the dragon's.

Before another word could be brought between the two boys, the blonde picked up his clothes, and raced past the other boy, throwing the door closed, as he ran through the hall, and towards his room. His run was brought to a hault as he collided with another body. He hit with a 'oomph' and was about to fall to the ground, but a strong hand reached out, and took his arm, keeping him from letting his butt have a meeting with the ground beneath him. He opened one of his big puppy eyes to find them staring into a pair of marigold. His shocked face softened as he looked up at the kitty that was helping him, but didn't get a chance to say anything, as the older boy helped him back to his feet, and held the turtle's shoulders so he could have a grip on the floor below. Upon seeing the slightly hurt look on Max's face, the brotherly concerned look appeared on Rei's gentle face.

"Max? Are you okay?"

Max trembled in the boy's grip, "Y-Yes... I'm okay..."

Rei didn't buy it, "If your fine as you say, why are you trembling? Did something scare you?"

"No, it's nothing, Rei, I promise..." He clutched his clothes close to his chest.

"..." The kitty could see he wasn't gonna get anything out of the shocked boy, "Alright, but at least let me get you to your room."

The little blonde gave a small nod, "T-Thank you..."

With a litte gesture, the kitten pressed his hand on the young one's back, and lead him through the hallway, and opened the sliding door, and gestured the boy into the room. Our little puppy went into his room, and went over to his bed, and set his clothes down on the comforter. He looked back overat Rei, and gave a gentle smile, telling he was okay enough that he could go now. A small nod came from the tiger, as he closed the door, and headed down the hall, going to the living room where his genius was sitting, typing busily onto his computer. The golden eyed male sat down next to the Chief, and laid an arm around him, and looked at the screen in front of him, as Dizzi began to talk.

"Well, it's nice to have you back, Rei." Dizzi chirped.

The Chief looked at him, "What happened? I thought you were getting your blade for me."

"I did," Rei pulled Driger into view, "I ran into Max on my way back, he seemed a little scared about something."

"Scared? He's usually scared of the wind sometimes." The bit beast laughed.

"Dizzi, this is serious." The tiger huffed.

"Yes, yes, we know you are, Rei." Kenny looked over at him, "I'm sure Max will be fine if we leave him alone for a while."

The neko gave a sigh, "Yeah, I guess so. Anyways, what did you wanna see Driger for, Chief?"

"Oh, well, I wanted to talk to you about a special aloe I found for your blade that would be able to help you regain more speed and..."

* * *

With a jolt, the slate haired boy was brought into a sitting position, his breath a little labored. He pressed his hand against his face, he was starting to get the urge to never go to sleep again, or that nightmare was going to torture his mind for the rest of his life. he picked up a small rag that was near his bed, and ran it against his forehead, getting the sweat from his face. There went another slash in his heart, he didn't know how many he could stand before going on a breakdown. As he set his hand down, he looked outside, it had finally stopped raining, although it looked more muggy than when Tyson had finally taken a bath, and he didn't drain the bath water. He gave a sigh, wondering how long he had been asleep. He picked himself out of bed, and brought his scarf into his hands slipped it around his neck, bringing the two ends through the hole to make a knot, as he tossed the two ends onto his back. He wanted to check on his little turtle, see if he was doing any better than before. 

He opened the door to his room, but when he went to close it, he found a message writting in red letters on his door. The small message to him 'Don't be sad, fire bird.' He raised an eyebrow, then gave a tiny laugh. The young blonde must have written it for him when he noticed he had locked himself into his room. He gave a tiny chuckle, and headed into the kitchen, seeing the clock on the microwave, which read in red letters '8:56'. Hmmm... he had been asleep all afternoon, he felt a bit lazy. Maybe spending all this time with the Bladebreakers was starting to get him out of his schedule he had once perfected. He mostly blamed Tyson and Max for that. He looked into into the living room to see Tyson and Rei going against each other in Super Smash Brothers Melee. Tyson was playing as Mewtwo, and Rei was the puffball, Kirby, and the scary thing was... Rei was winning. Then the older boy noticed something that was a little unusual... the turtle wasn't there with them. He gave a light frown and headed out of the room, going to the young blonde's room.

As he opened the door to the American's room, he didn't see anybody there. He raised an eyebrow in curiousity, where could the young blonde be at this hour, it got him a little worried. He decided to walk around the younger boy's room, since he didn't really have anything else to do. He went over by the bed that the younger boy always slept on, and lightly ran a hand against the soft blankets, a saddened look appearing on his face. Any other night before it had come into the opening that he was in love with Max, he usually just came into the younger boy's room, and found him sleeping, giving off that happy smile in his slumber. He always wondered what gave the younger male the strength to smile, while he was left with a dusty frown and glare that didn't seem to faze anyone unless they didn't know him that well. His eyes looked almost like red blankets, as he slowly took his hand away from the blankets, and turned his head, seeing something that wasn't usually there.

On the table was a small enveloped note, and it was addressed to 'Crimson Rose'. He raised an eyebrow, where the heck did the blonde come up with a name like that for him? He knew that he had red eyes, unlike anyone else they had met along the way, but did he really need the name of a flower? Roses aren't that different from any other flower, they're just petals having sex. He shivered at that last thought, and picked the letter into his hands. He lightly ran his thumb against the envelop for a few seconds, then carefully began to open the top, and pushed it back with his index finger, and slipped into the papered package, and pulled out three things. One, was a small folded up note that had a picture of a turtle drawn on it. The next item was a red flame decorated key that had the letter 'R' printed onto it. The last item was a small card that advertised the Rex Plex (not sure if they have one of those in Japan, but don't care right now). The older boy blinked, Max had gone there? He looked at the key in his hand, finally getting what the R stood for. All that was left was the turtle printed letter he got. He slowly unfolded it out of the small little square that it had been folded into, and began to slowly read it.

_Kai,_

'_Going to strength my arm back up,_

_if you wanna come, I'll be waiting.'_

_-Max_

A/N: I'm sorry that took so long, I had a bit of a writer's block again. Please don't be mad, okay? I updated, and now you can enjoy. Before I fall over, review and love, you know you want to. And don't be mad if anyone is out of character...


	6. Shadowed Swim

Quiet Lovers

**Summary: Max wants to do anything to help Kai, especially after the ordeal with Zeo and Cereberus, and ends up making a deal with the slate haired boy. If he kept quiet about the phoenix liking him, he would call the blonde his lover, but what do you do when you love someone, and you can't tell anyone he loves you too?**

**Pairings: Max/Kai, one sided Ty/Max, Rei/Kenny**

The moonlight that shined through the window of the building poured into the crystal clear water that filled one of Rex Plex's swimming pool's. The crystal liquid didn't seem like anyone could disturb it's beautiful stillness. It didn't seem that way, until a figure dived through the surface of the diamond water. Bubbles from the impact of the splash floated up to the surface, as the bright blue eyes of the diver opened up. After his feet hit the bottom of the pool, he pushed upwards, and resurfaced, taking in a deep breath. His wet blonde bangs were pressed against his forehead, as he wiped the water out of his eyes. He lifted his arms, and began to paddle towards the ladder of the pool, and gripped it into his hands. A wince went through his face, since his arm still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as before. When the kitty had gotten hurt after his battle with Bryan, he always used to walk around every now and then to strengthen his leg, so why not try something that would help his arm?

He climbed out of the water, the water from the pool dripping down his lightly tanned skin. He lightly dried the water off his face, a little muffled 'mmph' coming from him as he did. He wasn't really wearing anything but a pair of swimming trunks with the design of a turtle with a phoenix sitting on top of it's shell. He brought the towel away from his face, as he opened his baby blue orbs up, and looked around. Since it was almost 10 at night, he was the only one that was there. He sighed softly, wondering if the older male had bothered to find the note and key that he left behind. A whine came from his throat, as he laid the towel on the chair next to his clothes, and went back over to the diving boards. He usually used the middle board, since it felt like he hit a rock everytime he used the upper board. Let me tell you, your body stings for a little while after you come back from under the water.

While the little shelled reptile was swimming in the diver's pool, the door to the recreation center was opened up, as the slate haired male stepped inside, his blood red eyes looking around the place. This place was huge, it would be a while before he figured out where his little puppy ran off to. He looked at the card that Maxie had given him again, seeing it was mostly showing the swimming pool that the country's swim club usually held their games there. Okay, checking the place's pools would be a safe bet to find the little turtle. He brought the key into his pocket, and headed down the hallway, his eyes glancing around the place. He saw the basketball court, along with the food court. There was also a balcony that showed off the water slide, and the diving boards. He headed past the court tables, and looked down, seeing a figure dive into the water that was in the main pool. There was two pools, the smaller pool, the one that was used for beginners, and practicing, and it was divided into four sections. The bigger pool wasn't seperated into sections like the last one, but instead, it had three diving boards, the lower, the middle, and the high dive.

He looked down, and saw a blonde boy dive into the water that was rippled from the constant dives, and paddles through the water. A small smile appeared on the phoenix's lips, as he watched the American swim through the sapphire liquid, the droplets gracing his now slick skin. He was pretty entranced by the younger boy's body. He had seen it before, if you remember his little bathroom adventure back at the dojo. Now he had a new plan since he found where the young blonde was... getting down there. He really didn't want climb all the way down, since it would take him forever to get downstairs, then go through the locker room, and get to the pool without slipping, and landing the water himself. He looked at the end of the balcony to see it went to the water slide. Short way down, and no lines, pretty perfect for him to get downstairs. A evil grin appeared on his face, as he ran along the edge of the balcony, causing the deep blue eyes to look over and see the older boy. A smile appeared on the blonde's face, the older boy had come there after all.

As Kai came to the edge of the balcony, he made a leap, and landed on the stairs that connected to the water slide. He lightly slide his finger against the entrance of the slide, seeing it was dry. He grinned, and jumped on, sliding down on his feet. The young blonde pulled himself out of the water, and held the towel in his hand, as he lightly shook his head, seeing the older boy was more of a show off than the dragon. As he came to the end of the slide, he jumped off, and landed on the edge, managing to keep his balance. He lightly tossed his scarf off his shoulder, and continued along his way, seeing the blonde was doing the same thing, as they met up with each other in the middle of the swimming area. The moment seemed really quiet besides the sounds of water drops falling with a drip into the pool water below where Max had been swimming not too long ago. A small grin appeared on the older boy's face, as he folded his arms at the younger boy.

"Does the people the work here know that your here?"

The youngster folded his arms behind his back, as a chibi grin appeared on his lips, "They might."

"What do you mean, they might?"  
"They could know I'm here, and they might not, either way, I wanted to use this place to help my arm out a bit."

A small sigh came from the older boy's throat, "Look, Max, I'm really sorry about what happened during a match. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Wow, the Almighty Kai is apologizing to little me, I feel so special."

Kai twitched, "I'm being serious here..."

With the little pitter patter of his feet, the turtle came by the older boy, and laid his head on his shoulder, "I know you are, I'm just teasing you."

A small sigh came from the phoenix, as he looked over at the pup, "So, what brings you out here?"

"Just swimming, since my arm was hurt, I thought giving it a good work out would help it heal faster."

"Just don't overdue it, Max, I don't want you hurting yourself again." His voice was lightly etched in worry.

The innocent puppy nodded, "Yeah, I got it." The young blonde went back over to the water, "You wanna join me, Kai?"

The slate haired boy raised an eyebrow, "I'd rather not..."

"What's wrong, my big strong phoenix scared of a little water?" The blonde teased.

A small twitch ran through the Russian as the younger boy said that to him. He was accusing him of being scared of the water? He nearly gave a beliveable pout, then sighed, and began to take off his upper clothes. First his black silk shirt, then along with his white scarf, which were laid aside on a small pole that was used to hang the clothes and towels that the swim club used. He undid the belt to his pants, and slipped them off, showing off a pair of black trunks, getting a whistle from his little blonde. He felt a trace of red appear on his cheeks, but ignored it, and finished removing his clothes, and set them aside along with his pants and shoes, and went over to the pool, and slipped in, the cooling water sending ice cold shivers down his body, nearly giving him the urge to get back out of the water, and never go back in, but he stayed put, letting himself get used to the cold water. He closed his blood eyes, even as the puppy paddled over to where he was, laying his hands on his shoulders. The red eyes softened lightly, as he found the younger boy hug him around the waist. The cold water didn't seem to bother him anymore, as he lightly laid his hand on the younger boy's waist.

"Hey, Kai?" Max spoke up after a while.  
"Hm?"

"Have you ever tried claming yourself while you were in water?"

The red eyed male looked back at him, "What the hell?"  
A smile appeared on the younger boy's lips, "Some people say you'll feel a lot calmer when your in cool water, but right now, your really tense in the shoulders. You want a back rub?"

"...Uh... sure."

The blue orbed male went behind the older male, and pressed his hands against the boy's shoulders, his thumbs pressed against his shoulder blades. With that, he began to rub the boy's shoulders, causing the older boy to almost litterally melt in his touch. No one had ever tried to do this for him, but it felt really good. He closed his blood red eyes, his muscles finally relaxing from their tense form. A grin appeared on the blonde's face, as he continued to work the knots out of the boy's shoulders, and back, making him feel comfortable. The only sounds that filled his ears was his breathing, and the gentle drips of water falling into the deep end of the pool. You could almost swear that the older male was purring as he got the small luxery from the weilder of Draciel. He found himself leaned back into the younger male, almost like he was going to fall asleep right there in the pool, but he keep himself awake, making the youth behind him giggle at his actions.

Unseen by the two boys, a pair of deadly red eyes looked up at the two males, scales around it's eyes. It seemed to drift around underwater, as if waiting for the moment to strike. It almost seemed like it was waiting for someone to give it the permission to attack. A dull form of black light appeared beside the red eyes shadow, as a pair of emerald eyes appeared from the shapeless form, staring at the pair of red rose eyes, as if giving it an order. A nod came from the shadowed creature, as it swiftly swam up towards the two boys, it's claws seeming to reach for it's target. The puppy. It latched his sharp claws around the boy's legs, and started to drag him down with him. Max let out a cry, as he was pulled under the water, and the slate haired boy turned around, just to see this happen.

"Max!"

With a swift movement, he dived under the water, and pushed himself down, and went after the younger boy. Getting his eyes used to the blurry vision he got while someone went under the water, he spotted some kind of shadowed form, holding the young blonde under the water, seeming to be trying to drown him. A angered growl came into his throat, as he pushed him farther down into the water. As he made it to the bottom of the pool, he reached out, and pushed the creature off his little American, and gestured for him to get back to the surface. A nod came from Max, as he headed upwards to get himself some air. The shadow turned on Kai, and slashed at him, hitting him in the arm, and then biting into his shoulder. He would have hissed if he wasn't currently under the sapphire liquid. He reached into his trunks, and pulled out his Dranzer blade, and slashed it across the creature's face, causing it to back off. It suddenly swam away from the older boy, vanishing as if it were mist. Finally remembering his lungs were burning for air, he headed up to the surface, and got to it, letting out a gasp, as the air in the room went back into his burning throat. A hand was offered to him, making him look up and see it was the younger boy, with a look of concern on his face. He let out a weary sigh, he reached his hand out, and took the blonde's, who pulled him out of the water, and onto the side of the pool.

"Kai, are you alright, what happened?"  
Harsh breathes came from the older male's throat, "I'm okay... but... I'm not sure what happened..."  
The puppy held his lover up, looking at his wounds, "Kai, your bleeding, we need to get home, and fix you up."

"Yeah... get dressed, and we'll go, Max..." His voice seemed to stay strong, although it was tired.

A nod came from the young boy, as he hurried over to get his clothes on. The older boy looked over at the water, not seeing anything at the bottom anymore, but he didn't seem to trust going back under there. Max looked over at Kai, a sad look on his face, as he put his star designed shirt on, along with his gray shorts, and blue shoes. He quickly slipped his red gloves on, and put the phoenix's clothes in his bag, and went over to his koiishi, and helped him up, and slipped his arm over his shoulder. With a reassuring smile, he headed out of the building, and began to head back to the house, hoping he could get some help. As long as Tyson wasn't still pissed about Kai hurting him this morning, although it wasn't really his fault.

* * *

"You had the little turtle right where you wanted him, and you let him escape?"

"It wasn't my fault, sir, your doner got in the way, and he escaped from me."

The emerald eyed figure turned away, "I don't care what happened, the fact is you let the turtle, your doner get away, and I will not stand for it."  
"B-But sir..." The clawed male pleaded.

Before another word was spoken, the somewhat leader threw a slash of black energy at him, throwing the scaled figure at the wall, clearly knocking him out cold. With a huff, he looked outside his window, staring into an empty abiss, his eyes narrowed. He held up a small jewel which was the color of blood, as a small image of the past appeared in it. It showed his doner, Kai swimming towards the bottom of the pool, and getting into a fight with the clawed shadow, as the young blonde swam to the surface. A evil smirk appeared on his face, as he clentched his hand into a fist, breaking the jewel into millions of pieces.

"I thought all the dreams I showed you would teach you to stay away from the boy, but it looks like your more stubborn than I thought you would be..." His emerald eyes stared up at the ceiling, "You'll soon learn your lesson... Master."


	7. Unpredicted Hazard

Quiet Lovers

**Summary: Max wants to do anything to help Kai, especially after the ordeal with Zeo and Cereberus, and ends up making a deal with the slate haired boy. If he kept quiet about the phoenix liking him, he would call the blonde his lover, but what do you do when you love someone, and you can't tell anyone he loves you too?**

**Pairings: Max/Kai, one sided Ty/Max, Rei/Kenny**

The slate haired boy winced as the younger puppy tightened the bandages on his shoulder. It was pretty amazing that Maxie was able to work with first aid just as well as Rei, but hey, you learn something new everyday. The scarlet eyed male smiled gently at how well the older boy was able to hold up on his own, especially with how bad his arm was bleeding, and the scratches he had gotten all over his face and chest. Whatever that creature was, it was pissed off that Kai got the blonde out of the way. But then... why had it attacked Max in the first place? It was true that he didn't want to get the blonde involved in whatever mess he had gotten into, but it seemed his affections for him was getting him in it, and it ended up creating that other creature. Was it his fault? Getting others into this ended up making something to get rid of them.

Just at that moment, he felt a hand on his head and looked up, making him look up, seeing the little puppy in front of him, who was giving him the usual puppy dog look. Oh god, why did he pick now to make himself too adorable to resist? A tiny smile appeared on Kai's face, as he reached a hand out, and laid it on his turtle's face, lightly stroking his cheek. He got the blue eyed angel to close his eyes, and lean into his hand in return. What made Max so attractive sometimes, he wasn't really sure, but damn, he was cute. Suddenly, his eyes caught something he hadn't noticed much before. On his young lover's neck was bruise marks, from nearly being choked at the Rex Plex. A slightly... well, concerned look appeared on his face, as he slowly raised a hand, and placed it against the blonde's throat.

A small blink came from the younger boy as he felt the Russian's gentle fingers against the places that strange creatue had put it's claws around his poor throat. They just had to go for the most vulernable part of the body, didn't they? The ice blue eyes looked like the ocean, as he laid a hand on the wrist of the hand that was on his neck, and made Kai look at him. As soon as he even looked up, he found he was being kissed by the young man, as to trying to make him feel better about what happened. It seemed to have worked this time. His scarlet eyes closed, as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, and responded openly to their newest lip lock. Max stole the kitten's identity again, as he began to purr softly in his throat, making his lover feel it too. Not like Kai cared, as he began to play with the soft blond locks that he could say belonged to him. (Max might disagree, but keep thinking that XDD)

_Finally, the moment seemed to be on hold..._

Max slowly broke their kiss, "Kai...?"

"What?" The Russian replied, almost a little breathless.

"...Something has been going on that your not telling me, hasn't it?"

That seemed to leave Kai silent... what else is new?

"Kai..." Max quickly grabbed his hands, lying his on top, "You can tell me what's wrong, your my boyfriend, and you know damn well that I love you--"

_'Wow', _Kai thought, _'Maxie swore... no, no getting turned on at all time like this.'_

"--and I'd do anything for you, I just don't want you to get hurt... and... I don't want you leaving me out of everything that happens to you... it hurts." The blonde made up, his fingers lightly shaking.

Something cold suddenly fell onto the boy's creme colored skin, as he looked down to see what was on his wrist. Tears...oh great, Max was crying again. He looked up, as he saw the silver rain falling from the blonde's innocent soul. He couldn't help but feel responsible for it, he asked Max to hide their relationship, he hid his dreams from the only person he loved, and just before, they both got hurt, although he only worried about the turtle's injuries. Okay, maybe he wasn't ready to tell the others about his relationship with his little puppy, but telling the boy about his dreams should be a little easier...right? He gently pulled Max over to where he was so the young boy was straddling his waist, as he held him there, lightly petting the blonde hair, as he could almost litterally feel him melt in his strong hold.

"...I've been having terrible nightmares, Max..." He whispered, managing to keep his voice from cracking.

"...Nightmares?" The puzzled voice of the boy answered him.

Kai slowly nodded, then spoke again, "Everytime I have them, you're always hurt. And it's always my fault in each night mare." Closing his eyes he dropped his hands there, "The reason why I didn't want you to tell anyone about our relationship was because if everyone knew someone that knows me wants to do anything possible to hurt me in the most effective way possible."

This sparked the blonde's interest, "Wait...who's that?"

"...I'm not sure, Max...that's the whole reason why I don't want anyone else involved in this problem, getting hurt because of something I don't know of." He sighed gently, placing his hands on his puppy's face, "And I don't want you to get hurt because of me, Max, it's so much better off that you leave me to my brutality, because I'm cursed with the life of no happiness-"

"Shut up." Max snapped, tears falling down his eyes, Kai stopped immediately, staring up at the blonde. Maxie wiped his eyes, shaking his head a little, "I don't care Kai, how cursed or how brutal your life is, I love you because I care about you and I will never leave you alone. Just because you don't want me to suffer doesn't mean I don't want you to suffer because of me!"

Kai stared at the blonde, opening his mouth again, "Max, I-"

"Don't you understand Kai? I didn't agree that I didn't tell anyone because you told me to as an order, I did it upon my own free will. I did it because I loved you Kai, loved you. Not anyone else! I'm not a little kid anymore and I will defend what I care about and that's you because I never want to leave you alone!"

The Russian wasn't sure what to say after that, not like he had a chance to talk, as the little pup wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, and trapped his lips in a warm kiss, which immediatly got a positive response. He closed his ruby eyes, and trapped the younger boy in his welcoming arms, keeping him in a strong hold. Identical moans escaped them at the same time, as their innocent kiss became more heated. The younger boy pushed his phoenix onto the bed, letting his fingers play with his slate colored bangs. Oooh, Kai was being submissive this time, pretty good for the pup. He brought his arms around the younger boy's back, lacing his fingers together as if trying to keep him there. He didn't have to hide anything from the younger boy anymore... that was always good.

**What happened next sure wasn't...**

Suddenly, the click of the light switch going on drifted into the room, causing the light to shine down on the two boys, nearly blinding them. They were about to continue with their passionate kiss, when something hit them like 10 Tysons landing on them. Someone was watching them. The two broke from their kiss and got up(well, Kai did) and looked over, their red and blue eyes meeting with a pair of marigold orbs. You guessed it, the one standing there was none other than Rei. He was leaning against the doorway, not wearing a shirt and his hair was hanging sideways against his body. You could tell he had some fun with his little genius before he had made the boy go to bed. The look on his face as he looked at the boys caused both of them to blush 15 shades of red... if there is that many. He lightly tapped his fingers against his arm.

"Well, I hear strange sounds coming from my room, and a bunch of yelling, and this is what I find, the phoenix and the turtle making out on the bed."

Kai tried to say something, "I can explain..."  
"You can explain? What's there to explain, you" points at Kai, "where kissing you." he finished by pointing at Max.

"Rei..." Max whined softly, "Please don't tell the others..."

"Why would I do that?"  
"Because your a evil sly cat." The Russian replied flatly.

The Chinese male tapped his chin, "Hm, very true. I won't tell if you make a deal with me."  
Kai folded his arms stubbornly, "It better be reasonable."

"Oh it is. You have someone else do the cooking for the rest of the week." Rei gave a evil grin.

"But, Rei--"  
"I'll do it." Entered the Russian's shocking words.

"Good."

Max gave the older male a look, "You can cook?"  
A annoyed face appeared on Kai, "Of course I can, how else do you think I survived 8 years by myself when I was in Japan?"  
"...I thought you had money wired to you."

A completly dumbfounded look appeared on the fire bird's face as he heard that answer, while the kitten was busy cracking up. Oh, come on, anyone would find that funny if Max said that to Kai. (note to self, take previous idea, and make own version of Beyblade season one) Before you could say 'Maxie looks like a cute pup', the older boy tackled him to the bed, and started to give him the tickle torture of death. A fit of laughter escaped the younger one's mouth, his legs kicking uselessly to try and get himself free from the death that was being sent his way. At that moment, Rei thought that would be a good time for him to escape, so he began to start to leave the room. Before he could take another step, something was thrown at him, hitting him in the shoulder. He looked down to see it was Kai's silver arm band.

"Don't you move, Rei, or I'll train you til you can no longer move when I'm finished here!"

_If Rei and Max are alive in the morning... it was only because Kai got tired, and fell asleep..._

* * *

"So what's the deal here? Kai made breakfast this morning?" Kenny tilted his head, as he sat down at the table.

"Yes, but be careful, he could have easily poisoned our meals." The dragon replied in a low whisper.

The phoenix suddenly appeared behind the two boys, "I can hear you, I'm not deaf."

"Eeep!" The two straightened up in their seats.

The kitten and the little turtle were giggling at the little spat with the three boys, even when Kenny gave his lover a little glare. Rei lightly whistled, pretending he did nothing wrong in his life. With that moment out of the way, the Russian began to pass out their food. In front of Maxie was a big stack of pancakes with strawberries, and a little bottle of syrup next to it. A squeal came from the blonde, as he almost attacked his sugary breakfast. He lightly shook his head, then gave the kitten his meal. In front of him was chinese sugar rolls and jam. The younger male looked like he was going to worship the scarlet eyed male for a second, but just gave him puppy eyes, and began to help himself. For Kenny, he got japanese cooked rice with bits of sausage, and a three pieces of bacon next to it. If you could see Kenny's eyes, they would he all sparkly, and have shojo bubbles floating everywhere.

Tyson... well, wasn't exactly completely happy with his captian's choice of food for him. In front of him was a bowl of rice, a few pieces of summer sausage, and a blueberry yogurt with gram pieces in it. He scowled, and looked up at Kai, as if saying 'what's with this pathetic excuse for a meal?' In return, he got a glare that replied 'eat it or I'll shove it through the bottomless hole you call a mouth.' The younger dragon stuck his tounge out at him, and got to eating the food in front of him. Kai sat down, and set his breakfast in front of him. What he made for himself was a mini stack of french toast, with strawberries all over it.

"Wait a damn minute!" The navy haired male spoke up, throwing his fork down, "That is just cruel! How come everyone gets what they want, and I get only this for breakfast!"

Kai took a bite of his breakfast, not answering.

"Kai!"

"...Do you want to be a fat pig? Cause with that gut you have, your gonna end up being one." Another bite.

That left a silence across the table. He gave a baby pout, and sat back down, eating what he had in front of him. Max tried his best not to pay attention... when it came to Tyson and Kai fighting with each other, the dragon always expected him to take his side, but... he really didn't want to get involved. Tyson was his best friend, even though... he knew the other male didn't think that about him, what with the kiss yesterday during his shower, and Kai was his boyfriend, thought Kenny and Tyson were still in the dark about it. He brought his fork into his next part of his breakfast, and took another big bite out of his meal, grinning happily.

"Well, I'm done." The kitten announced, and picked up his dishes, "Tyson, since you seem done over there, would you like to go in the back with me, and practice for a while?"

Seemed like the best news Tyson heard all day, "Sure!" He bolted from his chair, and headed to the garden, leaving the poor kitten to clean up the mess he left behind.

"I'll be out in a minute, Rei, I'm almost done." The chief replied.

The neko smirked, and gave his boyfriend a smooch on the cheek, "It's alright, just get your energy up, babe."

The black haired male looked at his team captian, giving him a look that said he had to do the dishes, as he put them in the sink, and headed off to the training room to start his morning practice with the owner of Dragoon. He could swear the phoenix was giving him the dirtiest look ever as he left the room, swinging his braided hair as if he was the best in the world. A sly look came onto the kitty's face, as he headed off to the gardens, his hands laced into his pockets. He made his way by the water based beydish only to find the dragon was there, and he had his blade out and ready to fight some tiger tricks. The kitten smiled softly, as he reached into his pocket, and brought his blade into his hand, and slipped his launcher off his belt, and pressed it against the hook, and points it forward, as they came into a stare off.

This dish was more tricky than any other you could face. It floated on the surface of the dojo's lake, and it's durability was only two blades on it at a time., so it was a good dish to keep your grip and balance sharp. The boys didn't even bother to do the count down, as they launched their blades towards the water, both landing on the water dish with near perfection. Usually, if Kai was there, he would sometimes gripe at them to try and do it perfectly, cause that's Kai for you, always reaching for perfection. With that, the fight began. Tyson raced after the kitten's blade, but the older boy's speed was a lot higher than the dragon's so it was harder for him to keep up, but that wasn't going to stop him, he had a drive to win no matter what he had to do. Although it nearly made him cheat and redesign his blade illegally during the fight with the Cyber beasts. Rei still had that battle in his thoughts... especially when he faced Salima.

A slam of Dragoon meeting with the white tiger brought the neko-jin back on course, as they ducked it out with each other, although battling, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Yeah, it had only been a couple days since they won their second championship in a row, but they were always ready to face each other... since they had no other opponent available. Dark silver energy engulfed the blade that weilded the dragon, as it did the same for Rei's tiger, as the two beasts emerged, and ran at each other, causing the lights of sky blue and dark green to fill the sky above them, anyone near could swear there was a light show going on. The two blades came to one side of the water dish, managing not to fall off, as they took one finally hit at each other. The dragon landed on the other side of the dish, as the silver blade wobbled, and fell to the side, landing in the water with a small 'plop'.

"Whoo hoo, I win again!" The navy haired boy cheered, hopping up and down.

The tiger folded his arms, "Yeah, yeah, you won, and since my blade fell on your side, you get it out for me."

Tyson seemed to freeze where he was, and looked at the cat, "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, something to think about, now get it out, it fell because of you."

The storm eyed male grumbled to himself, as he reached into the water, feeling around the soft ground under it for the older male's feline weilding blade. Rei did his part by getting the white beyblade from the dish, and went and sat on the porch, lightly tapping his clawed fingers against the wood. Our little dragon grinned victoriously, as he pulled the blade out of the water, and wiped the water off, and hurried over to where the tiger was sitting. That started the blade trade, Tyson got his favorite blue dragon back, and the kitty recieved his treasured Driger. The Japanese boy took a seat next to the kitty, going into a lightly bent over position.

"Hey."

"Yeah, what?"

"How did you and Kenny end up together?"

A eyebrow raised, as Rei looked at him, "Why do you wanna know?"

"I could use some advice... my love life has gone to hell."

"..." Rei couldn't help but laugh at that, "If you say so. I guess I can tell you what happened."

Tyson's eyes suddenly sparkled, "You could? Oh, thanks, Rei, your the best gay kitty I know!"

"..." A dumbfound look came onto the black haired male's face, "... I might never talk to you again after this."

"Oh come on, I'm kidding, I'll listen."

Rei gave a little sigh, this was going to take a while...

* * *

The young kitten was curled up in his bed, breathing softly, as all the blankets were pulled over himself to keep warm for the night, since it was snowing outside. He had gotten a room to himself, since the dragon was stuck in the room with the brown haired genius, and the blonde was sharing a room with the slate haired sourpuss. Yeah, the older male was a sourpuss, they all knew it, and it was with a couple of threats that he finally agreed to stay in the same bed as someone else. The kitty grumbled in his sleep, as he turned onto his back, breathing softly, as his fangs were in view. A night where he didn't have to share a room with anybody... god had finally answered his prays, as he stretched his legs out on the mattress, giving a purr in the middle of his dark dream.

The black haired male was too deep in his sleep to hear the door softly open to show a boy who looked about the age of 13. He was clutching a labtop under his arm, and quietly closed the door behind him. It had finally happened, the younger boy had gotten tired of being kept up with the dragon's snoring, so he took the only room that had one person, and a person that didn't snore louder than a motor engine. He set his labtop on the nightstand next to the clock, and looked at the single bed where Rei was sleeping. He had all the blankets bundled up around him, and his legs were sprawled out on the bed. It must have been a long time since he had a bed all to himself. He sighed, all he had to do was get some blankets for himself, and he would let the tiger keep the bed, and he would sleep on the floor. Sounds easy, but it's harder than it looks.

The Chief gulped, and crawled onto the bed, and made his way over to where the older blader was sleeping. He seemed really peaceful when he was, but he was always cranky if you woke him before the sun had risen in the sky. His slightly shaking hands reached out, and took a grip of the blanket that was on top of the pile, and began to slowly pull it so he could use it for the night... he seemed a lot more comfortable sleeping in a room with a person he was sure wasn't going to slit his throat or snore him awake. You can tell he's mostly thinking about sharing a room with Kai and Tyson.. be afraid, little Chief. He managed to pull the blanket out of the kitty's grip, but he fell over on his ass, causing the bed to squeak. The golden eyes snapped open at the sound, the immediate thought of something breaking into his room had filled his senses. Before the younger boy could move, he found a blurred form lunging out from the mess of blankets, gripping him by the shoulders, and pinning him roughly to the bed. Kenny did the first thing that his little mind could think of to do when he had been pushed somewhere against his will... he screamed.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I won't do it again!" He cried out.

A blink came from attacker, as he recognized who was there, "...Kenny?"  
The younger boy slowly uncovered his face, "Hi?"  
"...What the hell? Why are you in my room this late?"

"...I couldn't sleep..." The genius muttered.

Ah, that was it, "Tyson's snoring kept you up, huh?"

He got a nod as his response.

"So why come in here?"  
The younger male tapped his index fingers together, "...This is the one room where I'm not scared someone is going to kill me... maybe I shoulda thought that through."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chief, I'll get off."

Being as gentle as he could, the kitten released the boy's shoulders from his piercing grip, and lightly jumped backwards to give him some room to breathe from the sudden attack. Kenny slowly lifted himself up, as if making sure the kitty wasn't going to do that to him again, or he was going to have a heartattack. A hand was suddenly offered to him, making him look up to see the tiger giving a support so he wouldn't fall over. It was accepted immediatly, as the little hands clutched tightly around the clawed fingers, lightly breathing softly to get the sight of a shadowed cat with a venomous glare out of his face. Another hand was lifted, as it was laid on the young genius' head, lightly petting his earth colored hair, seeing it had helped the younger boy relax from the scary moment that had come a while ago.

"Hey, Chief?"  
"Yes?"  
"When was the last time you were hugged?"

That was out of the blue, "What?"  
"Come on, tell me." The kitty insisted.

He seemed to think hard about that question, "Well, not too long ago, Max gave me one a whi--" He suddenly felt the clawed hand pressed over his mouth.

"Not that kind, by someone who cares about you."

"..." Yeah, that makes a difference, "Well... a long time ago." He looked at the kitty, "Why do you ask?"

A smile appeared on the boy's lips, "From the way you were clutching my hand, it looked like you were waiting to get one."

"...I could have."

Rei cooed playfully, "Aw, does the little guy need a hug from the neko-jin?"

"Wha--?" The boy found himself blushing madly, "I just... I mean... uh..." He gave up.

"So you want a hug from me?"

"..." Nod nod.

"Aw, that's so cute." Came another coo.

The red cheeked boy looked up, "Your embaressing me."

The black haired boy have a little shrug, as reached over, and brought the younger boy into his arms, trapping him in his custody. This came as a slight surprise to the younger boy, the kitty was really warm. It seemed rather comfortable to have the kitty hug him like that, it was really welcoming. He nuzzled into the boy's chest, as he could hear the soft beating of his heart. A tiny smile appeared on the golden eyed male's lips, as he brought one of his hands up, and ran it through the soft brown hair, feeling the young boy almost litterally melt against him. The boy's fingers clentched together, and made himself comfortable. A small chuckle came from the older male's throat, as the Chief seemed to have made himself at home against his chest. He lightly pet the boy's head, causing him to look up.

"If you really wanna sleep in here with me, you don't have to sleep on the floor."

The earth haired boy tilted his head, "I don't?"

He lightly shook his head, "No, you can sleep up here with me."

"...Thanks, Rei."

With a little bit of hesitation, the kitten released the younger boy from his hug, and lightly pushed some of the blankets out of the giant pile it had formed on the bed. He lightly passed a couple of them to the younger boy, letting him snuggle up under the multiple colored wool blankets. The genius curled up under the blankets, nuzzling his head into the pillow, finally ready to get the sleep he couldn't get while sharing a room with the snoring dragon. A tiny smile appeared Rei's face, as he laid down, and reached over, and brought his arms around Kenny's waist, pulling the boy over by him so that the back of his head was resting against the kitten's chest. A little sigh came from the young boy as he closed his eyes, and ended up falling asleep, the two nuzzled in each other's arms.

* * *

"Oh.my.god.that.is.cute." Tyson replied slowly to what he had heard.

The Chinese male snickered lightly, "I guess so, it seemed cute at the time."

"...Your lucky you have a boyfriend, Rei."

The kitty looked at him, "I am?"  
The dragon laid back on the porch, looking at the dojo ceiling, "When your going through tough times, even if your friends aren't there all the time to back you up, you have someone you love and loves you back by your side..."  
"...That doesn't mean you won't have one with you soon."

Tyson looked over at the older boy, "The person I like doesn't seem to feel the same way about me."  
The marigold eyes narrow, "Then it means that isn't the person for you, and you still need to keep looking, otherwise if you keep looking into the past, your always going to be stuck there, and never move on."

The storm eyed male looked at the boy next to him, he did have a point in all the stuff he just said to him, there was no way he was going to keep himself from moving on. If he did that, he would be adapting to Kai's persona, and he didn't wanna do that. A grin appeared on the kitten's face as he saw the sheer determination appear on his face, as he stood up, and almost yelled to the world that he was back and better than ever... that was a moment were Rei tried his best not to laugh, although it was very tempting. At the very moment, the dragon was acting like more like a goofball than he usually did. Aw well, that's Tyson for you.

Suddenly, the sound of a cord being ripped out of a beyblade launcher was heard, making the boy's attention go elsewhere. A black and light green beyblade slashed in their direction, making the two of them duck out of the way to keep from getting a big hole in the middle of their heads. The smoke finally cleared, as they boy looked up to find there was a steaming hole in the wall of Tyson's dojo. Ooooh crap, Grandpa was so going to kill them for this, no doubt about it. The blade flew from the place it hit, and back into it's owner's hand, which caught the two young men by surprise. It was a hooded figure that looked around 16 from how tall they were, blood red eyes shined from the shadows of their hood, and scales seemed to create little patches on the skin of his hand... which was the only part that was visible to the boys.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The tiger hissed.

"I seek the one you know as Kai. I am here to challenge him."

A dumb look appeared on Tyson's face, "Whoopie, a freak with scales wants to challenge Kai... for once, would some freak of nature show up, and wanna battle me?"

"That's the stupidest thing that I ever heard you say in my life, Tyson."

The two boys turned around to find the phoenix, the turtle, and the kitty's genius right behind them. Kai stepped into the grass to stand face to face with the new creatue that seemed to want a battle from him. Max stayed by the porch, a slightly concerned look on his face, as he brought his lightly curled fingers up by his chin. Kenny, on the other hand, quickly ran off the porch, and clung to his feline's waist, coming slightly behind him. The two different shades of red eyes stared off at each other, that is... until Kai had enough of it. He reached into his pocket, pulled his Dranzer out, slipped it onto the hook of his launcher, and pointed it forward, as if accepting the challenge.

"You wanna battle me? Tell me your name."

"I am known to all as Kame..."

The Russian raised an eyebrow, "Kame? What do you want?"

"I ask one battle from you, you win, I shall no longer exist to you."

"And if... you manage to win?"

"The weilder of Draciel comes with me."


	8. Sprinkling truth

**Quiet Lovers**

**Summary: Max wants to do anything to help Kai, especially after the ordeal with Zeo and Cereberus, and ends up making a deal with the slate haired boy. If he kept quiet about the phoenix liking him, he would call the blonde his lover, but what do you do when you love someone, and you can't tell anyone he loves you too?**

**Pairings: Max/Kai, one sided Ty/Max, Rei/Kenny**

The slate haired boy felt his anger rise up to it's most critical point as he heard the spoils of victory for each side. If he won this battle, this creature known as Kame would 'no longer exist' as he said. If he lost against this freak of nature, then he was going to take Max. He felt his grip on his launch cord tighten further, as a snarl appeared on his face. It caused the freak to smirk as he could see the anger coming from the Russian, it was dark flames covering his entire body. Kame pulled his launcher out with great force, as his two colored blade spun loose from it's hook, hitting the soft dirt under them that was slightly damp from the rain yesterday. The blonde watched from where he was standing, the phoenix had yet to launch his blade, his fingers seemed frozen against the launch cord he was holding.

"What's wrong, Kai?" The scale patched male asked in a sickening voice, "Your not scared, are you?"  
"..."  
"Oh, I understand now. You know if you lose this match, then the little turtle will lose. And it will be all your fault... just like in your dreams-"

"Kai! Don't listen to him!"

That caught the older male's attention, along with everyone else's. They all looked over at the young blonde, who seemed rather crossed that this unknown blade would dare say something like that to his boyfriend. If his aura could be seen, you would see blue flames surrounding his body, almost ready to send them at the opponent in front of them. The dragon seemed a little surprised at the turtle's outburst. Well, honestly, he had no idea what the hell was going on, but why did Max seem to know? A frown seemed to replace the scarlet eyed boy's face, as he looked back into the blue orbs of the blonde.  
"Max...?"  
The little puppy seemed to have finally put his foot down, "Don't let him mess with your head, you can beat him, just do your best, that's all you really have to do! Remember what I said to you last night!"

After getting all that, a little smile appeared on the eldest boy's face, as he turned back to the challenger in front of him, the frozen feeling in his fingers finally gone, as he ripped the cord from his launcher, as his blue blade latched out from it's hook, and onto the damp ground. The hiss of their blades was heard loudly, as pieces of dirt and rocks were thrown around them from the wet surroundings. The black-blue blade seemed to make the first move, and raced at the dark blue, as they came to a harsh meeting, dirt and sparks coming up from the attacks. The fire bird covered his face from the flying into his eyes, then brought them away, and pointed his arm forward, as the signal to return the attack. Flames licked at the blade, as it fought back at the headbutt it had come into. Kame seemed to see the energy boost given by the phoenix, as he came back as well, dark water swallowing the two toned blade. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, as the two blades collided, and the two energys seemed to slash at one another. Max watched with worried eyes as the older boy's blade was taking a beating. There was something weird about this blader... it looked like they had seen him before.

"Fire Arrow!"

As the order escaped the older boy's lips, the phoenix ran forward, as Kame's blade began to glow as well. His chip gave off a black light, as a ebony colored turtle appeared, it's deep red eyes glaring into Kai's. This caused a bit of shock and confusion between the Bladebreakers. There was another set of dark versions of the four bit beasts now? A narrowed look appeared on Kai's face, as Dranzer raced forward, and slammed the two toned blade backwards, as the gush of wind knocked Kame back a few steps, making the hood that was over his head fall off, causing the pair of red eyes of Kai to widen with shock. A scar... there was a scar across the scaled boy's face, like the one he gave that creature back in the pool who almost drowned Max. His fist curled up in anger, this thing tried to kill his Maxie. No one does that and lives, as long as he had anything to say about it. A sea of flames surrounded the blue blade, and raced forward, slashing through the two toned blade as if it were tissue paper. The battle was finally over, Kame had lost.

"Why, you--!" Kame started to growl, only to notice his body was beginning to disappear. It had finally happened, his master was through with him.

Kai stepped forward, glaring angrily, "It was you! Tell me, are you the one who attacked Max back at the pool!"

Everyone was left in shock, just as the scaled blade smirked, "Oh yes, that would be me, I was sent by my master to get rid of the person you brought into this battle."

"What battle are you talking about? And who is your master? Tell me!"

The red orbs narrowed in spite, "You should know, you left him many years ago, young Kai. Please... when you see him... give my regards to Black Dranzer."

And with that said, the scaled blade disappeared as if it was dust blown away in the night. That just left four beybladers and one genius confused as hell. Confusion were running through everyone's heads as the mystery blade disappeared. How was this connected to Kai? What happened to get Max involved? What kind of battle was it talking about? How was Black Dranzer even alive anymore? The young blonde broke the silence by hurrying over by Kai, making sure that his love wasn't hurt at all. Everyone was watching with different expression on their faces. Rei had a calmed look on his face, as he had his little genius in his arms, lightly petting his hair to get him to calm down a little, since the whole scene had kinda scared him a little. Tyson, on the other hand, has his eyes on the phoenix and turtle the whole time. The first love of his life was looking at Kai's wrist to see if he had gotten hurt there in any way, probably working his way from his shoulder down there. The hardened look in Kai's was gone... for the moment anyway. This was confusing the dragon to no end, and he seemed to be the only one left in the dark here.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on, or I'm going to scream!" He cried out, making Kenny jump right out of his skin.

Kai looked over at the stormed eyed boy, "If I'm mistaken, you already screamed just now, Tyson."

A glare appeared, "You shut it. You know what's happening here, don't you? Tell me right now!"

"If you don't mind," The kitty added, "I would like to know too, I'm kinda lost too."

The blond haired blader slowly let go of his boyfriend's hand, and looked at the older boy, giving a worried look. The red eyes of the older boy look at him, then turned to him, and lightly patted his shoulder, causing the look to calm a bit, as Max gave a small nod to him. The older boy looked at the others, as he pocketed his blade into the buckle of his pants.

"Everyone go inside, I'll explain what's going on... I don't promise you'll like it, but it's the truth."

Everyone gave him a nod, and began to head inside. Rei slightly parted from the hug with the young genius, and took the younger one's hand, and headed inside, with Tyson trailing behind, almost looking like steam was coming out of his ears. The young turtle looked like he was about to go inside as well, but the hand of the older boy took a hold of his, causing him to stop. Before the younger one could protest, the older boy brought the boy into his arms, running one of his hands repeatidly through his silky hair. Hey, he had to go through a tough battle in order to keep his young lover with him, you'd be a bit clingy after something like that too. A soft look appeared in Max's eyes, as he relaxed against the older boy's body, clutching his scarf in his lithe fingers. Through the battle, Kai was actually scared for the first time in a while. He wasn't exactly sure if he was going to be able to win that fight. A small hand laid over the older male's painted face, as the ocean eyes were locked with firey volcano. Max gave a smile, and took the older boy's hand, and lead him inside... they both had a lot of explaining to do to the others.

* * *

The whole conversation started out calm, but it got a little hectic as Kai began to explain the situation to the others. He had been having bad dreams concering what seemed to be none other than Black Dranzer since before they won the world championships for the second year in a row. He didn't wanna get any of the others involved with the battle he was still confused about himself, so he tried to keep quiet like always, then... the moment with him and Max on the beach was poured out in the opening. You could swear that the dragon's jaw had broken off of his head, and dropped onto the wooden ground below. Oh my god, his beloved Max was dating the sourpuss ticked off easily, rough around the edges two faced...sorry... captian? He would have fainted if Rei hadn't taken the cup he had filled with water, and splashed it right in his face. He shook the water off, and looked back at the captian.

"Alright, you got Max involved in this, and now we're in it too, what is gonna happen now?"

"...Honestly, Tyson, I don't know... I'm in the dark about this whole battle myself." The older male sighed, lowering his head.

"Well doesn't that just suck," The kitty added into the conversation, "Right now, all we know is Black Dranzer is back, and he's targeting you, and also... there should be three other beasts coming after us now that we know this whole creepy business."

Kenny placed his fist into his hand, "Maybe I could look over the footage I took of Kai and Kame's battle, maybe it will help us get ready for the next battles."

"While we're training for the next world tournament next year? Everyone seems to love making the Bladebreakers multitask." The dragon pulled out a joke.

Max suddenly slammed a fist into the ground, "Tyson, this isn't the time for jokes. This is more serious than our battle with the Demolition Boys and Zeo put together. This is not for our titles, this is for life and death, it's not the same as multitasking, it's a matter of surviving, and getting out of this hole of hell in one piece!"

Everyone couldn't help but stare at the young one as he yelled at the storm haired male for his comment. Usually he was the happy go lucky one that pulled out the first joke in the moment, but ever since last night, and hearing Kai's side of the story, he wasn't in much of a joking mood. Tyson covered his head, as if he was afraid that the blonde was going to bite it off if he didn't.

"Don't hurt me!" Tyson let out a plea.

"Maxie, calm down, Ty didn't mean it." Rei let out the peacemaking card to try and calm the boy's spirit.

"..." The boy stood up, "I'm gonna take a shower."

And with that being said, he left the room, four other boys in his dust. Tyson looked completely scared now, Maxie hated him, he was so sure of it now. Rei went over by the young one, and lightly patted his shoulder, explaining that it was okay, and the turtle was just stressed out from what happened. Kenny was nodding along with his boyfriend, hoping the dragon would be okay. The slate haired boy was still looking in the direction that his love had left, as if he was still there. Seeing the others were distracted at the moment, he stood up, and made his way out of the room. He went into his room, and began to remove most of his upper clothes. It had been a while since he had battled anyone, and his top and scarf was drenched with sweat, another night where he did his own laundry. He tied his midnight hair back into a ponytail, it was staring to get longer, and bother his neck while he was battling. Maybe he should consider getting it cut, aw well, it didn't really matter right now anyway. After he slipped off his shoes, he went over to the other side of the hall, and stood in front of the bathroom where the younger boy was showering.

This was pretty odd, usually Maxie didn't use the room that lead to the shower stalls, that was probably because Grandpa was always in there... honestly, if I was one of them, I wouldn't want to see a wrinkly old guy taking a shower either. Though he would probably beat all of them if they said he was old in his face. He quietly opened the door, seeing the water was running, with hot steam raising into the room around them, giving it a misty surreal look, almost like a sauna did. He closed the door quietly, and made his way across the stall aisle. Since he was taller than the door, he could see the younger boy's head, as he was standing under the water, simply rinsing the soap that was in his soft hair. Heh, Kai must look like a total pervert right now, but hey, Max came in to see Kai while he was in the shower, so it was only fair he did the same. He removed his violet pants so nothing important would get wet, and went to the stall door, and opened it, causing a cold breeze to go across the blonde's back, making him turn around. Both of them were standing there, in their boxers, as the hot water poured down, damping their skin and hair as they did.

"Kai, what are you doing here?"

Kai closed the door, keeping the two of them inside, "I can tell your confused, so I thought you could use some company."

A eyebrow was raised, "While I'm in the shower?"

"We didn't have much trouble doing it before." He came back.

"...Good point."

"Maxie..." The older boy stepped forward, lacing his fingers with his boyfriend's, "If your confused, then let me help you, I love you, and I'm always be there for you."

The blonde stared at him, as he tightened the grip on their hands, "I love you too, Kai."

A smile appeared on the older boy's lips, as him and the young one were brought in a uncontroled kiss. It had been a while since they could do this, and now, they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. They had everyone's support through their relation, and the war of light and dark that was yet to come, they would be able to make it through... as long as they didn't get killed while doing it. It wasn't bothering them right now, as Kai pressed his beloved against the bathroom wall, the room seeming colder to them as their body temperatures soared.

* * *

The kitty was sitting on his bed, reading one of his books about the White Tiger Tribe's history, and things he always brought along with him if he wasn't beyblading. He had always loved to read, especially back in his hometown with the White Tigers. Lee could be having an argument with Kevin while Gary was trying to break them apart, and he wouldn't even notice, he would be too busy reading their tribe had won so many battles in the past, only using the power of the bey. Unless you tore the book out of his clawed hands, he would lost in his own little world for hours on end. He smiled, and turned one of the pages, going to read the next part of his book. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. He looked up from his story, and looked at the clock. It was past 11, who would be awake besides him? Kai maybe, but he saw him and Max go to bed a couple hours ago, so it wasn't them. He set his book on the bed, and headed over to the door.

As he opened it, his golden eyes were caught with a pair of dark green lightly peering through the locks of brown hair that nearly covered his face like a sheet. They looked completely glazed over with sleep and what seemed like horror. He didn't even have Dizzi with him, just what looked like a plushie of a teddy that the kitten had won for him at the festival they had gone to a month ago. A shivering hand reached out, and took the kitten's, taking a tight grip.

"Kenny, it's late, why are you still awake? You were actually going to go to bed instead of working all night like you promised tonight."

"R-Rei...? Lemme stay with you tonight...please..." He litterally begged his lover.

A look of confusion, "Well, sure, I don't mind if you do, but what's wro--"

He got cut off by the boy throwing his arms around his waist, giving off a soft cry, his little fingers tightening around the kitten's white chinese garments. A soft look came into his eyes, as he reached down, and picked the young genuis into his arms, letting his curl up like a baby who was being fussy. He lightly pushed his book out of the way, and sat down on the bed, setting the male against the comforters. The stubborn fingers refused to let go of Rei's clothes, as he pressed his face against the boy's chest, as he began to softly cry. It had been a long time since Rei had seen his lovely mate cry like this, unless it was related to Tyson messing up blade, and asking Kenny to fix it. He brought his hand up, and gently pet the boy's hair.

"Kenny, what's the matter?" He asked softly.

"Rei, please don't die..."  
"W-What?" He looked completely baffled.

The green eyes looked up into his, "Please don't go... I don't wanna lose you...please..."

"Shhh... it's alright, Kenny, I'm not going to die..." He stroked the young one's soft face, "I promise, I won't, you have my promise..."

"R-Really...? You'll come back?"

"I promise, I wouldn't leave you alone, I love you too much to do that." The kitty brought a blanket over the two of them, "Now try and get some sleep, okay?"

A small nod came from the boy, "Just don't leave while I'm asleep..."

"I won't go anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up in the morning."

Seeming reassured of something, the brown haired male laid his head against the kitten's chest, snuggling against it, as he let his tired green orbs close once again, his tightened fingers loosening against his beloved's shirt. This whole mess had left the neko-jin more lost and confused than before. Kenny dreamed that he was going to die? Why did this seem so familiar to him? His golden eyes narrowed in thought, and after a while, his tiredness finally caught up with him. He laid his head down on the pillow, keeping the younger boy in his arms, letting him rest against his chest, as he closed his eyes, his black hair covering his face as he fell asleep as well, breathing softly as he did. As the two boys were off into dream land, a pair of hard silver eyes appeared through a cloud of black, it's glare set on the black haired boy, before it sudden disappeared, making a shiver run through Kenn'y shoulders, and curl up more against his kitten.

**A/N: Oh... my god... I am so sorry, everyone... I should have updated sooner, please forgive me. You see, I've been on Deviantart for the last few months, and I've been drawing up a storm, and even tried to show off more of Quiet Lovers to the world, but I got more and more addicted... and then I forgot to work on this... bows I am so sorry! Take this very very long chapter that took me hours to write as a apology! Please enjoy, and forgive me!**


	9. Unavoidable War

Quiet Lovers

**Summary: Max wants to do anything to help Kai, especially after the ordeal with Zeo and Cereberus, and ends up making a deal with the slate haired boy. If he kept quiet about the phoenix liking him, he would call the blonde his lover, but what do you do when you love someone, and you can't tell anyone he loves you too?**

**Pairings: Max/Kai, one sided Ty/Max, Rei/Kenny**

The black phoenix sat upon his throne that was made out of the bones of his formal servents that failed to serve him in his plans. He was holding in his hand a new bone to add to his collection on his chair. His eyes narrowed dangerously and crushed the skull into his chair, as it broke into pieces, his pupils going into thin slits. He couldn't have been more upset than he was right now. Kame had failed to defeat his old master, Kai, and it lost him his chance to capture Dranzer and it's weilder, and to finish off the young one once and for all. He picked up the orb that showed him a image of the ones that knew about him now.

In the first image, it showed the storm eyed male, sleeping at his desk cause he was still working on his math homework when he fell asleep that night. His guardian, Dragoon was brought out it's blade, and lightly nuzzled his master, as if hoping to make him feel better, cause he knew that the weilder of the turtle spirit could no longer belong to him, and he felt so lonely without anyone with him. It made Black Dranzer completely sick, he hated the way people acted so pathetic after someone rejects another, and act like they can't go on with their life. He was starting to like the fact that he was a bit beast, he had no use for romance.

In the next image he brought up, there sat his former master, who had fallen asleep in the living room, cause he felt like falling asleep alone in his room would cause him to have another nightmare that he would have to watch the one he loved die in front of him. The blonde was lying right next to him, cuddled up against his chest, his fluffy hair pulled up in a ponytail from the shower him and his love had. The scarlet eyed male had his strong arms wrapped around the young boy's body, keeping him in a safe hold, as if nothing could harm the young one while he was in his arms. He growled as he saw this going on, now he really wish Kaze had won the battle between him and his older master.

He quickly went to the other part of the house, finding the room that belonged to none other than the white tiger of his old master's team. His black hair had been set loose from the hair tie no longer being present in his hair, as he had his strong arms placed around what seemed to be the smart one of the team, Kenny. As if he didn't feel sick enough watching his former master with his arms around the pathetic turtle of his team, now he sees the white tiger with his arms drapped around the ether of the team. He gripped the orb in his hand, causing it to crack rapidly, as it exploded into pieces, about to hit him. A small barrier appeared at the last minute, causing the pieces of blue glass to fall to the ground harmlessly. (unless you stepped on them, ouch)

"Oh, Black Dranzer, you are so tense..." A pair of clawed hands appeared, and placed themselves on this shoulders.

A growl came from the phoenix's lips, "And what about you? Why are you here?"

"Me? I came to see you for a few minutes... tomorrow, I do have to face off against the holy white tiger, and a few minutes of pleasure wouldn't kill you, would it?" He purred into the black haired creature's ear.

"Hikaru, you get on my nerves..."

"But I still love you." He joked.

"Of course you do, but I still want you ready when the morning comes."

The tiger demi seemed to give a laugh, "I'll be alright, I won't fail you like Kame did."

With that, the grip he had on the black phoenix died, as he disappeared into the shadows once more, the last thing seen was a pair of dangerous silver eyes, which slowly faded into the dark nothing. From behind him, a bright pair of dark maroon eyes were flashing in the back, making the black phoenix turn, as what looked like a male with long claws, and a long tail appeared at his side, with similar reptile scales below and above his eyes, as he looked at his master, dark blue hair going over his pale face. Black Dranzer rolled his eyes, and reached a hand down and began to pet what seemed to be a dragon demi, wanting him to stop whimpering, since he would be next soon... first the tiger of their team... then the dragon... and then... the turtle would be his to battle.

"I will have you, little boy... and I'll make a fine turtle stew out of you..."

------------------------------------------------

The sun finally began to rise into the sky above, shining through the blinds of the room where the kitten was sleeping, his love snuggled in his arms, as they were bundled up in the bed, basking in each other's warmth. Kenny was clinging to him in his sleep, as if afraid if he woke up, the black haired neko-jin was going to be gone, and he was going to be all alone again, and it would break his heart if that that happened. The door opened, showing the dragon peeking his head inside. He had been looking for Kenny to help him with his homework, but his choice was quickly altered as he found the smart one clung onto his lover like he was a doll.

Well, there went that choice... maybe someone else is up?

The smell of pancakes caught his nose, causing a grin to appear on his face, that must be Kai making something for his turtle to eat, Maxie loved pancakes as much as he loved noodles with... mustard on it. Okay, maybe he thought that was a weird combination, but aw well, don't knock it til you try it. He made his way along the hallway, as he slowly pushed the sliding door open, finding Kai was sitting in the kitchen alone, chewing softly on the pancake in front of him, seeming really tense as of now... he had been like that since the battle the other day with Kaze. He frowned, still remembering the little conversation they had after that life determining battle... that the little turtle was in love with the captian, and the other loved him back. His fingers clutched the side of the wall, before he stepped into the kitchen, causing the red eyes to glance up slowly, seeing the dragon standing there, his eyes narrowed dangerously on the other boy.

"Um... I come in peace?"  
".." Kai gave him a look, before swallowing the piece of breakfast in his mouth, "Is there something I can help you with?"  
"...Yeah... I wanted to talk to you..." Tyson replied before plopping himself onto one of the chairs across from the red eyed male.

Kai tapped his fingers against the table, "Well, talk then."

The storm eyed boy made a silent gulp, as he stared down at the table, trying to think of what he was going to say? Was he supposed to say he had been in love with Max for a long time now, and finding out that his captian that saw him as a rival had taken him from him? He was already jealous of Rei and how he was able to easily tell Kenny how he felt about him... and in front of Mariah too... that was one scary afternoon trying to keep the pink haired mynx from killing the brains of their team. Was he already beginning to feel jealous of Kai because Max wanted to be with him and not the dragon? He heard a cough, as he looked up, seeing the slated haired boy was beginning to grow impatient, as he breathed a little.

"I just wanted to make sure that you would take care of Maxie."  
Kai raised an eyebrow, "Where did that come from?"  
"Come on, Kai, was it hard to figure out that I liked Max too?"  
"...Not really no."  
The dragon did his best to keep himself calm as he spoke, "I've been in love with him for a long time now, and I can see why you didn't want to let us know, aside from the whole problem with Black Dranzer... if it weren't for yesterday, I don't think that I would believe you would be a good choice for him."  
Kai made a twitch, "Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

Tyson rose his hands in defense, "Lemme finish. I don't feel that way anymore. I still care about Maxie, but after seeing you fight so hard for him against that creepy Kame... I know he's in good hands while he's with you."

The phoenix had been watching the younger male ever since he came in there. He could only imagine how much it hurt him to admit that the boy he had was in love with for a long time was with someone else, and what's worse, that person was someone he saw as a rival, as well as a teammate. Kai stared at his plate, before putting down his fork, and pushing it in front of the dragon, causing him to look up at the sudden gesture.  
"Kai?"  
"Here, just eat it. You could use it after already swallowing your pride."

A smile appeared on the storm eyed boy's face as he drenched the pancakes with more syrup before helping himself to them. Kai quickly made his exit, not wanting the remains of the breakfast that didn't end up in Tyson's mouth to end up all over him. He headed down the hall before he found himself staring at the door to his little turtle's room. The blonde had gone through a lot already, and he could tell he was still a bit troubled... even after their little talk and make out while in the shower. He reached for the door, wanting to check on the younger boy. He was three seconds away from opening it when the sound of another door being opened caught his attention. He glanced over, only to see Rei had emerged from his bedroom, his hair a total mess, as if he had rough time sleeping. The kitten carefully closed the door, as if trying to be as quiet as possible... curious.

"Rei?"

I swear if Rei was a actual kitty, his fur would be all frizzed up from the sudden surprise.

The boy looked over, looked a bit shocked, "K-Kai! Good morning."  
Puzzlement made itself present on the phoenix's face, "Are you okay?"

"No, not really... last night was a bit rough for me..."  
Blink blink, "Okay you lost me."  
Rei glanced off, rubbing his arm, "Could we talk about this somewhere else? I don't want to wake Kenny..."  
"...Okay."

The kitten headed off towards the bathroom, the red eyed boy close behind as they went into it. Kai sat down on the edge of the tub while the neko-jin stood in front of the mirror, and grabbed his brush, and began to run it through his tangled hair, getting over the small hisses he wanted to let loose cause his hair was always a pain to brush out after sleeping with it out.

"So what happened?"

The brush continued to go through his hair, "I don't really know all the details myself, Kai... but... I was reading one of my books last night when someone knocked on my door. I went to see who it was, cause it was almost midnight. I opened the door, and standing there was Kenny."  
"So Kenny came in to sleep next to you, that's not unusual." Kai rested his chin in his palm.  
"...There's more to it..." He said softly, fixing his bangs so they were parted. "When I looked at him, he was obviously just waking up but his face looked completely scared. He asked if he could sleep with me, which was pretty normal, but when I tried to ask what was wrong, he clung onto me, crying like a child, and told me not to die..."  
"... Not to die?" Kai repeated, not liking the sound of that.

The kitten nodded, before wrapping his ying yang band across his forehead, "I promised him I wouldn't so he would calm down... from what I could tell, I was killed in a nightmare he had... which seems very similar to what happened to Maxie in yours."  
The phoenix seemed to nod, as if already getting that feeling, "Maybe it means... another of Black Dranzer's creations is coming to battle us..."  
"It's not gonna try and fight Kenny, is it?!" Rei seemed in a total panic about that.  
"Woah, woah, try not to tear your hair out," Kai did his best to coax the kitty, "I highly doubt that dark freak would send one of his goons to battle Kenny, he can't exactly fight, you know."  
"...Yeah, I guess so..."  
The older male tapped his fingers against his arm, "But in the end, from what I can tell, whoever he's sending, it might try and go too far, and try to kill you while you fight him, or..."  
"...Or?"  
"Or..." Kai did his best to finish, "...go after Kenny, and you'll get hurt trying to defend him."

A small noise was heard in Rei's throat as he tied the bands that held his wrap down on his hair, which was finally brushed out and pulled back so it was out of his way, as he stared at the mirror. He glared at the mirror, his mind going over what happened last night... and from what Kai had told him. From what he was told, no matter what he did, he was going to... no! He promised Kenny that he was going to be okay, he wouldn't go down that easily and give his opponent the chance to watch him suffer... he bared his teeth, trying to keep himself calm, when he heard someone scream. That scream belonged the Kenny.

...Well, all the calmness is gone now.

The neko-jin raced out of the door, seemingly too fast for Kai to keep up with him. The chinese boy threw the door open as Kenny ran into him, bringing his arms desperately around the taller male, beginning to cry once more. Rei knelt down carefully, and wrapped his arms carefully around his trembling love, running his fingers through the other's hair, trying to soothe him. Kai stopped a few feet away, seeing the two in the middle of a embrace, as Max opened the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Seems the genius' scream woke him from his sleep.

"What's going on...?" Max asked softly.

"Shh." The phoenix quietly shushed him, as he went to listen to the other couple's words.

Rei ran his fingers through the other's hair, doing his best to calm the ether down, "Shhh... it's alright..."  
Words were nearly inaudiable thanks to the Chief's crying, "I was scared... you were gone when I woke up... I thought you were already... already..."  
"Stop that. I'm not going to leave you that easily, Kenny... I promised you last night I wouldn't die... so stop crying."  
Kenny whimpered, doing his best to wipe the tears out of his barely visible eyes, "I'm sorry... just don't leave me..."  
"I won't... I won't..."

The kitten held the younger one close, with Kenny wearing his favorite frog pajamas still and his boyfriend still in his tiger pajamas, this would look really cute if both of them didn't seem so sad. Max clutched onto Kai, looking up at him as if wondering if there was something they could do to help them. The older male clutched his hand, and slowly shook his hand.

"This is something they might have to face by themselves, Maxie..."

The blonde frowned softly, as he looked over at the other two, worried enough about them as it was, and he had no idea what was going on... was it as bad as it sounded?

_**You all are boring to watch...**_

A gush of wind seemed to fill the hallway, as Tyson came into the hallway, clutching his empty plate, seeming curious about what the hell was going on, when something knocked into him causing him to lose the grip he had on the plate, as he flew into the air, the harsh wind hitting Kai and Max next, causing Kai to try and keep his balance, as he held onto his little puppy, having a bad feeling about what was happening. A sudden yelp gained his suspicion, as he looked up, finding the blur of wind had left the hallway, and Kenny was left behind while the black haired boy was no where in sight.

"Rei!!" Chief yelled after the tiger, and headed in the direction the wind raced off to.  
"Kenny, come back!" Kai called after him, as the others hurried after the little frog, just as the plate Tyson had lost had fallen to the floor, shattering at the impact.

----

With one swift movement, whatever had grabbed Rei just threw him hard from the deck of the Kinomiya house, as the boy went flying, hitting the wall that surrounded the dojo, causing him to gasp before he hit the ground, barely managing to land on his hands and knees, coughing from having the wind litterally knocked out of him. He had one eye closed as he looked up, seeing the wind had faded giving form to the blur that had grabbed him. Standing there was a demi just like Kame, only this one had the features of a tiger, and dangerous silver eyes were shining behind his black and white bangs.

"Tsk tsk... I guess your not as fun to toss around as Kai is... I wish master gave me him to fight and not you..." He pouted... what the hell?  
The neko-jin got to his feet, rubbing his lips, "Gee, sorry to disappoint you..."  
"Now now, you don't have to apologize to me, just try and make kicking your ass a little more fun."

"Shut up! Who the hell are you?!" Rei snapped, already looking pissed.

"Me?" The tiger demi pointed at himself, seeming smug, "My name is Hikaru, the demi of your bit beast's dna..."

Rei twitched as he saw the smirk on the other's lips... that definatly made him nervous, but has he saw the other turn to face him, having his beyblade clutched in his clawed hands as he brought it forward, seeming to point it directly at the neko's chest... that had bad vibes written all over it.

"My master doesn't really want to deal with you when the final battle comes, so I'm here to kill you. Try and not make it too easy for me, kay?"

The other four had finally made it outside, Kai keeping the turtle close to him, not liking the sudden appearance of Hikaru, and in the meantime, Kenny was clinging onto Tyson for a little support, seeming scared of what was gonna happen to the tiger.  
"Rei!"

The young black haired boy rid of his angered look, as he looked over at the genius, seeing his look of fear and concern, as that allowed him to calm down a little bit, as he reached down, and grabbed his launcher, and snapped his beyblade against it, pointing it forward, his grey blade facing the other's black-white stripped.

"I refuse to die here... but this battle won't be easy for you either..."

**A/N: *is smacked repeatidly by a few fans for taking so long* X_X I know I know... I'm sorry... I've been in a real rut as of late... and with what's been going on with school, my love life and a few other things, being able to write was hard... so I hope you like it... I'll make sure not to take four years to write another chapter, I promise *pout***


End file.
